


Love at Hogwarts

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, maybe seoksoo later on, meanie, side pairings, soonchan, svt - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Gryffindor: Seungcheol, Hansol, MingyuRavenclaw: Jeonghan, Jun, Wonwoo, SeokminHufflepuff: Seungkwan, Jisoo, SoonyoungSlytherin: Jihoon, Minghao, ChanLee Jihoon a 5th year Slytherin, hopelessly in love with his best friend, Choi Seungcheol, 6th year Gryffindor.





	1. Jihoon's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! After months of being on hiatus, I'm finally back! 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much as the other ones

Jihoon felt his eye twitch as he listened to his friend, Seungcheol who went on and on about a 6th year in Ravenclaw. He told his friend to shut up for the 7th time as he tried to do his homework.

 

“I swear, Jihoon! He has such gorgeous eyes, and have you seen his hair!?” Seungcheol smiled widely as he poked his friend, waiting for an answer.

 

“His name is Yoon Jeonghan, 6th year Ravenclaw, currently dating Hong Jisoo a 6th year Hufflepuff.” Jihoon swore he would kill his best friend if he continued about the Ravenclaw. 

 

No, he was not jealous at all. Looking over at Seungcheol, he couldn’t help the blush that spread on his face. He was handsome, big eyes, plump lips and a voice so dreamy that Jihoon could listen to it 24/7.

 

Shaking his head, he drifted his gaze back to his homework, trying so hard to ignore his best friend.

 

“You know a lot for someone who never really comes out of the common room.” Seungcheol grinned as he scooted closer to Jihoon, who leaned further towards the wall.

 

“Cause everyone is stupid and I can’t deal with those kind of people.” Jihoon cursed himself for sitting all the way in the back of the library, where no one ever came. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had quidditch practice?” 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Seungcheol leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms.

 

“Someone told me you looked angry about something, on the verge of tears, I dropped everything and went off to find you.” Seungcheol glanced at his friend, frowning when Jihoon wouldn’t look at him. “Jiji, if something is wrong, I want you to tell me ok?” 

 

“Like hell I would cry where everyone can see me!” Jihoon scoffed, slamming the book shut. “Professor Jung just pissed me off, that’s all.” That was a lie, he loved the classes of professor Jung.

 

“Well, we all know that’s a lie.” Standing up, Seungcheol looked down at Jihoon. “I don’t know why you can’t tell me the truth, but if you want to talk, you’ll know where I’m at” Ruffling Jihoons hair, he walked away.

 

Screaming, Jihoon dropped his head on the table, groaning. Why couldn’t he just tell him? Scoffing, he sat back up straight.

“Ofcourse I can’t. I can’t just walk up to him and be like _‘Hey Cheol, Jeonghan just threatened to hex me cause I’m in love with you.’_ How the hell did he found that out anyway, I swear if Chan talked I’m going to kill someone.” Sighing, he picked up the books he needed for transfiguration and left the library, not noticing that someone was watching, and listening.

 

“So, our little Slytherin is in love with our captain.” Covering his mouth, he started giggling.

 

“Seungkwan, why are we here anyway? I love being here but I know for a fact that you don’t.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow. “Can’t we just leave our friends alone for once? I knew I should’ve let Hansol know what you were up too.” 

 

“Leave Hansol out of this! He would never let me do this!” Seungkwan pouted as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, dragging him out of the library. “Hansol doesn’t know what fun means.” 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he let his friend drag him.

 

“What do you mean the password is wrong!?” Jihoon slammed his books on the ground. “The password is samgyupsal! Just let me in!” Clenching his fists, he kicked the wall as the portet once again refused to let him in. “You better still be on the field.” Running down the stairs he cursed at each and every one who crossed his path.

 

“You need to fly a little faster if you want to catch the snitch.” Seungcheol chuckled as he ruffled the first years hair. “No worries! You will learn in time. Now off you go!” 

 

“YAH! Choi Seungcheol!!” The first year squeaked at the sight of an angry Jihoon and ran away as fast as he could. “The fucking portet wouldn’t let me in the common room!” Plopping onto the grass he crossed his arms.

 

“Isn’t that like the 4th time this week? What have you done to piss it off?” Seungcheol sat across from his friend, trying hard to hide his smile but failing miserably. “You can’t always sleep in the Gryffindor common room, you will get caught sooner or later.” 

 

“If that as-!” Jihoon glared as Seungcheol suddenly covered his mouth. Considering if he should bite or lick his friends hand the latter began to talk.

 

“I know why you were so angry this morning.” Seungcheol watches as Jihoons eyes went wide. “Jeonghan tried to hex you again, didn’t he? I have told him to stop bullying you and even talked to his boyfriend about it, but he seems he doesn’t really care.” Lowering his hand he stared at Jihoon. “Why is he out to get you?” 

 

_‘Because he wants you you idiot’_ Jihoon looks down at his hands, shaking his head. “I don’t know, I guess he just hates Slytherins?” 

 

“But he adores Chan? What is the real reason Jihoon? You know you can tell me everything. Hey! Where are you going!? I wasn’t finished yet!” Seungcheol watches as Jihoon stood up and ran away at full speed. “I swear, this kid…” 

 

Leaning against a wall, Jihoon catches his breath.

 

“Why does he always have to mention him!?” Turning around, he clenched his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could. “Why does he want Cheol when he’s dating Jisoo already…” 

 

“That’s because he wants something, or in this case, someone that is off limits.” Mingyu, a 4th year Gryffindor steps out of the shadows, crouching in front of Jihoon. “Our captain is quite oblivious when it comes to his surroundings. When everyone has already figured something out, it takes him a while to figure it out.” 

 

“Why the hell are you telling me this? I know Seungcheol is dumb as hell, but he doesn’t need to know everything, he doesn’t….” Jihoon looks down as his blood covered hand, wincing as he wiggles his fingers. 

 

“We’re not stupid, Jihoon. We all know how you feel about him, well, thanks to Seungkwan that is. He’s quite a loud person.” Sighing, Mingyu stood back up, looking up, smiling slightly. “You might either want to run now, or stay, Seungcheol is coming this way. He cares you know…” 

 

Gritting his teeth, he watches Mingyu walk away, hearing him greet Seungcheol. He could run, but if he does, he knows Seungcheol will catch him. He’s blaming Jeonghan for this, and Seungkwan, but he would deal with him later.

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Hey...what happened?” Kneeling down, Seungcheol gently took Jihoons hand in his. “Did you get into a fight again?” 

 

“I got into a fight...with a wall, it was in my way.” Jihoon looked away, his face turning red as Seungcheol started to laugh, he loved that laugh, but right now it only made him miserable. “I should go back to the common room…” 

 

“Are you sure? You can stay with me for awhile.” Still holding Jihoons injured hand, he tried to look at the Slytherins face. “Ji, you were always so honest with me, but I feel like you’re ignoring me, pushing me away and I don’t know what I did for you to do that.” 

 

“You didn’t do anything, Cheol.” Jihoon hated the look Seungcheol had on his face right now, the smile that was usually on his face had disappeared and the cheerful tone in his voice was gone as well. “I….I just can’t tell you, not now, I’m sorry.” 

 

Letting his hand slip out of Seungcheol, he started to walk away, his steps heavy and his heart hurting.

 

Seungkwan had his arms and legs crossed as he glared at the Ravenclaw table.

 

“I don’t care that he’s hyungs boyfriend, he’s being an asshole for no reason! Why does he have to be like that to our Jihoonie!?” Seungkwan screeched, throwing his hands up.

 

“Boo, you need to calm down before you drag him over the table by his hair.” Hansol rubbed his lovers back, trying to calm him down.

 

“And I’m not your Jihoonie, stop calling me that! I’m still your hyung.” Jihoon plopped down next to Soonyoung, who was staring lovingly at Chan, who was sitting with Jeonghan as well.

  
  


“Oh he’s coming this way!!” Soonyoung started freaking out, not because of the Ravenclaw, but because of the Slytherin heading their way. “Holy shit, he’s gorgeous.” Covering his mouth, Soonyoung tried to climb out of his seat, but ending up falling backwards.

 

“Good morning, hyungs!” Chan beams, letting go of Jeonghan's arm and sitting next to Jihoon. “I was glad when I heard you got back into the common room, hyung.” 

 

Jihoon smiled, pinching Chans cheek, chuckling as the youngest whined.

 

“Good morning everyone.” Seungcheol walked up to the table. “Yoon Jeonghan, I have been told that you were the one who put a spell on the Slytherin common room entrance, not allowing Jihoon to go inside. I have also heard that you were the one who misplaced Jihoons belongings and hexed his quill and broom.” Glaring at the Ravenclaw, he frowned when the 6th year just started laughing.

 

“I can’t believe I’m getting scolded by you, Cheollie” Ignoring Jihoons words, he turned to look back at Seungcheol. “I was just messing around, I didn’t attack him personally.” 

 

“You may be getting scolded by me, but if I report this to the headmaster, which I will, you won’t be laughing any longer. I thought we were friends, why would you want to hurt my best friend?” Seungcheol shook his head, placing a hand on Jihoons shoulder.

 

“Oh? You want to know why? I just showed him an illusion, letting him think you and I were dating, letting him believe that we kissed for real.He’s in lo-” Jeonghan started laughing, unable to continue, not noticing the fist that was coming his way.

 

Everyone gasped, turning their heads to look at the youngest, who still had his arm outstretched, panting in anger.

 

“C-chan?” Jeonghan covered his mouth and nose with one hand, feeling blood dripping down.

 

“Thank you, Channie.” Jihoon stood up, grabbing onto Wonwoo’s arm, letting the older  apparate them from the dining hall, to the greenhouses. Once they arrived, Jihoon broke down, collasping into Wonwoo’s arms.

 

“I took us here, cause I know that you love being here.” Combing his fingers through Jihoons hair, he let the boy cry as much as he wanted. “Jeonghan can be an asshole, but I promise you, he’s not as bad once you get to know him.” Looking down at the Slytherin, he sighed softly. “I know how you feel, loving someone who is just a clueless, happy puppy, but you can’t help but fall for them more and more.” 

 

Wonwoo had slid down against a wall onto the floor, feeling the Slytherin drifting off to sleep. Wonwoo would be sure to have a talk with his fellow Ravenclaw later.

 

Before they knew it, morning came. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin were still in the greenhouse. Jihoon having not woken up yet, Wonwoo decided to carry him on his back, back to the castle.

 

“Wonwoo! Have you seen Ji-” Seungcheol was shushed as Wonwoo slightly turned, revealing Jihoon sleeping on his back. Seungcheol face softened at the sight of his best friend. “I looked for him the whole night...thank you for taking care of him.” 

 

“I don’t know what happened when we left, but I think it’s for the best if Jihoon doesn’t see Jeonghan for a while.” Wonwoo’s stare was hard, he may not be very good friends with Jihoon, but they still trusted each other and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

 

“We won’t be seeing Jeonghan for a while, the headmaster was quite pissed, attacking and messing around with other students is forbidden and Jeonghan thought he wouldn’t get caught.” Seungcheol sighed, holding out his arms. “I’ll take him with me if you don’t mind.” 

 

“You can, but don’t be surprised if he will take off again, he’s very emotional right now. I have never seen him like this before.” Letting Jihoon carefully being lifted from his back, he stood back up straight. “He’s very important to each and every one of us, please don’t hurt him, hyung.” 

 

“That’s the last thing I want, Jihoon being hurt.” Looking down at his best friend in his arms, he smiled sadly. “I would never forgive myself if I were the reason for his pain.” 

 

“Please stay with him till he wakes up, if he wants to run, let him, if he wants to talk, let him finish.” Wonwoo smiled sadly. “I have to fix something myself first.” 

 

Apparating himself to the place where he knew Mingyu would be, Wonwoo yelped as he was met with an amused Mingyu, standing awfully close to him.

 

“Don’t think of running away this time, Jeon.” Slipping an arm around Wonwoo’s waist, he pulled him closer. “I was wondering when you would take the first step.” 

 

“Y-you knew? The whole time? YAH!” Punching Mingyu’s chest, he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as the younger faked being hurt. “You could’ve said something, instead of making me feel all of this.” 

 

“I just wanted to have some fun, I’m sorry.” Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the Ravenclaws cheek. “Can I kiss you?” Waiting for an answer, he  looked into Wonwoo’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” 

 

“Sh-shut up…” Pressing his lips against Mingyu’s, he squeezed his eyes shut, relaxing as soon as he felt the Gryffindor kiss back.

 

Back at the castle, Seungcheol was still walking towards the Gryffindor common room, noticing a twitch of Jihoons eyebrow, he smiled softly.

 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk yet, just sleep and we’ll see tomorrow, ok?” Seungcheol felt his heart clench as he saw a tear escape Jihoons eye. “It’s going to be ok, I won’t let him near you again, ok?” Climbing up the stairs, he enters his room, carefully laying Jihoon down on his bed.

 

Jihoon felt his heart beating faster as he was being carried by Seungcheol, he slightly opened his eyes as he felt the bed underneath him. Panicking he reaches out a hand as Seungcheol starts to walk away, grabbing onto Seungcheols robe.

 

Without saying anything, Seungcheol turned around and climbed into his bed, facing Jihoon.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, you know that right? I don’t know what Jeonghan wanted to do or say, but it obviously hurted you, and I hate seeing you like this.” Wrapping an arm around Jihoons waist, he pulled the boy on top of him, sliding his fingers through the black strands.

 

“You’re so stupid…” Jihoon lifted his head from Seungcheol’s chest to glare at him through his tears. “Even after all these years you still don’t know!?” Jihoon wanted to punch him, hex him! Seungcheol just smiled, angering Jihoon even more.

 

“Hey, hey, wait!” Seungcheol sat up after Jihoon had climbed of off him. “I may be clueless at times and yes, this took me some time to figure out. But I’m not stupid Jihoon.” Tugging Jihoon back towards him, the smaller landed against his chest with a grunt. “If I knew how you felt, I would’ve stopped Jeonghan earlier, warn him that he should never mess around with the one I love.” 

 

“Like he would even listen to anyone, and you don’t even know how I feel! You said yourself that you’re clueless.” Jihoon was pouting, pulling at the edge of his robe.

 

Seungcheol shook his head chuckling, his friend wasn’t listening to him at all.

 

“Lee Jihoon, you’re not listening at all.” Turning Jihoon around, he cupped the Slytherins face. “If you stopped mumbling, running away, or rolling your eyes everytime I open my mouth, you would know that I’m hopelessly in love with my best friend.” 

 

Jihoon glared the entire time Seungcheol was talking. His face turned red as he heard the last few words coming from his best friends lips.

 

“I will kill you if you’re messing with me….” Jihoon yelped as he was pushed onto his back, Seungcheol hovering above him, holding his hands above his head. 

 

“I’m not messing around, Jihoon.” Looking into Jihoons eyes, Seungcheol smiled softly. “I would never make fun of you or your feelings.” Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against Jihoons forehead. 

 

Jihoon closed his eyes tightly as he felt Seungcheols lips touch his forehead, feeling like his heart would burst from his chest. 

 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Jihoon?” Seungcheol caressed Jihoons cheek as he watched the younger male slowly open his eyes. Smiling, he took the mumbling and the adorable pout as a yes. “I really love you, you know that right?” 

 

Jihoon swore he would die of a heart attack if his lover continued like that, so he slapped a hand against Seungcheol’s mouth.

 

“Y-you really need to stop...i-it’s embarrassing” Jihoon mumbled, his face bright red. He was definitely not used to all of this and it amused Seungcheol to no end.


	2. Jeonghan's insecurities

“I’ve been gone for just 1 week and you manage to do this?” Jisoo frowned as he inspected Jeonghan's nose. “Yeah, you definitely broke it, it’s your own fault though.” Taking out his wand he sighed. “You have to stop this Hannie. Episkey!” 

 

Jeonghan didn’t even respond to the slight pain in his nose, instead he hung his head, ashamed of how childishly he was acting.

 

“I just wanted to have some fun...I guess I did take it too far. But I swear I didn’t know Jihoon was in love with Seungcheol!” Jeonghan bit his lip, frowning. Sure he had heard rumors but the Slytherin never seemed to be the social type and the Gryffindor just seemed too carefree and clueless to actually notice that someone was in love with him.

 

“Well, fun is over. The headmaster gave you detention for 2 weeks.” Jisoo cupped Jeonghan’s face, smiling slightly. “I love you, Jeonghan, but please stop these things ok?” Caressing the Ravenclaws cheek, he pressed a short kiss on his forehead. “Now let's go find Jihoon and Seungcheol so you can apologize ok?” 

 

“I swear Hansollie, I never said anything about Jihoon! Me and Wonwoo overheard him in the library.” Seungkwan pouted as he tugged on Hansol’s robe, only to stomp his feet and scoff as Hansol wouldn’t respond to him.

 

Chuckling, Hansol just patted Seungkwan on his head, grabbing a new ingredient for their potion they were currently brewing.

 

“According to hyung, you were spying on those two, that’s not overhearing something, Boo.” Grinning, Hansol pinched Seungkwan’s cheek. “Ah, you’re just too cute, I forgive you though, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

“I’m here trying hard to apologize and explain myself and you’re not even mad at me!?” Seungkwan threw his hands up in the air, screaming in frustration.

 

“Mr Boo, this is your last warning.” The class only started 30 minutes ago and Professor Bae had already warned Seungkwan 5 times. “One more sound from you and you will get detention for disrupting the class.” 

 

Sulking, Seungkwan slumped against Hansol, who just laughed, stirring their potion.

 

“Be good and I’ll reward you tonight.” Hansol smirked at the eager look on Seungkwan’s face, kissing his boyfriends temple.

 

“A-are you sure this is a go-good idea?” Jihoon was hiding behind a wall, refusing to take a step as Seungcheol continued to tug on his hand. “T-they will make fun of me…” 

 

“Babe, they won’t make fun of you. Everyone is scared of you.” Seungcheol grinned as Jihoon flipped him off. “Come on, we’re just going to the dining hall.” 

 

“Exactly! Everyone will see us!” Jihoon let out a scream as he was suddenly picked up and thrown over Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Yah!! Just cause I’m short doesn’t mean you can do this! I swear I will kill you once you put me down!” Slamming his fist against Seungcheols back, he growled as his boyfriend suddenly stopped walking. “Now what?” 

 

Seungcheol stopped walking as Jisoo and Jeonghan walked towards them, slowly he put Jihoon down, holding him close.

 

“Seungcheol, please don’t be angry, Jeonghan is here to apologize.” Jisoo smiled warmly at the couple. “Hannie, go on.” Giving a slight push, Jeonghan stumbled forward, not being able to look at the two.

 

Jihoon gripped onto Seungcheols robe, one hand ready on his wand.

 

“I...There was a rumor..” Licking his lips, Jeonghan cleared his throat. “A rumor that you were in love with Seungcheol, I, I just thought it was false but decided to mess around. With Jisoo gone, I was lonely and was trying to find something to pass my time. I know that’s no excuse and I’m very sorry for what I did.” Slowly getting down on his knees, he bowed, his forehead touching the ground. “Please forgive me!” 

 

“I think Chan has punished you enough, for punching you and for ignoring you. I don’t know how Jihoon feels about all this though.” Seungcheol looked down at his boyfriend, who was glaring at Jeonghan.

 

“I don’t give a shit if you were bored or felt lonely! You had no fucking right to play around with my feelings!” Pulling his wand out he walked up the Jeonghan, ignoring the protests of Jisoo and Seungcheol. Watching Jeonghan stumble back made Jihoon smirk.

 

“I should hex you, mess around with your mind like you did with me!” Lowering his wand, he clicked his tongue. “But I’m not like you, I’ll be fine if I won’t have to see you ever again.” Jihoon put his wand away. “It’s good to see you again hyung.” Nodding to Jisoo, he took Seungcheols hand and walked away.

 

“Baby, are you ok?” Jisoo crouched down next to Jeonghan, surprised when his boyfriend suddenly broke down in tears. Sighing he picked him up bridal style. “Jihoon will forgive you soon, just let him fent for a while ok?” 

 

Jeonghan nodded, burying his face in Jisoo’s neck. Mumbling that he wanted to go back to the common room.

 

“Jihoon, don’t you think that was a bit too harsh?” Seungcheol flinched as Jihoon suddenly turned around, jabbing a finger against his chest. 

 

“Do you have any idea how he made me feel!? He deserved it! He was being an asshole for no reason.” Scrunching up his nose, Jihoon tried hard not to let the tears fall again, only failing when he was wrapped up in Seungcheol’s strong arms. “Y-you’re an idiot.” 

 

“Yes, yes I am. But you love this idiot.” Picking his boyfriend up, he let Jihoon wrap his legs around his waist. “You want to fly for a while? You haven’t done that ever since your first year.” 

 

“Only if I can sit with you on your broom.” Jihoon’s voice was muffled but his boyfriend had heard him. Hearing Seungcheol call for his broom, he only tightened his grip on him.

 

Watching the new couple fly off, Jeonghan bumped his head against the window of his room. Not moving even when his boyfriend sat next to him.

 

“Stop torturing yourself, honey.” Jisoo placed a hand on Jeonghan's thigh, squeezing it gently. “I know how you feel, but we’ll work on it ok? I have talked to Chan, he wants to see you again but I told him to wait for another day.” Jisoo smiled as Jeonghan perked up a little at the mention of their maknae.

 

“I want to see Channie….I was thinking that I should see Madam Noh, maybe she can help me?” Jeonghan snuggled against Jisoo as he bit his nail, whining as Jisoo pulled his hand away.

 

“I think that’s a very good idea, I’ve been working under Madam Noh and she’s amazing, she has helped a lot of students who have been struggling.” Kissing Jeonghan's head, he leaned back against the wall. “It’s all going to be just fine.” 

 

“What if I end up in a asylum?” Jeonghan stared at the other end of the wall, hissing as Jisoo pinched his sides.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! You are not mentally ill.” Jisoo decided that they would need to see Madam Noh soon, if not, his boyfriend would only drive himself insane. “You’re just very insecure, but that’s ok. We’ll take care of that.” Squeezing his boyfriend closer to his chest. “You’re insanely beautiful, do you know that?” 

 

Jeonghan’s face turned a bright red as he covered his face in his hands, mumbling. He never found himself handsome, or beautiful like his boyfriend likes to call him. In Fact the reason the reason he grew out his hair is so that he could hide his face behind his long locks, he only kept it this long because of how Jisoo complimented him.

 

_ ‘You’re very pretty!” Is what 11 year old Jisoo had said to him. _

_ ‘I’m n-not a girl…” Jeonghan played with his hair nervously, looking down at his shoes. _

_ ‘You’re still very pretty! I’m Jisoo, Hong Jisoo.” Jisoo had smiled brightly, giggling as Jeonghan had introduced himself. _

 

Jeonghan swore he fell in love with Jisoo on that day and he would always blame himself for pushing Jisoo away the more he got teased for his looks. Looking up at his boyfriend, he smiled softly. He was glad Jisoo never stopped being his friend though. 

 

“I wish I wasn’t so insecure, I would’ve admitted far sooner that I was in love with you.” Turning around slightly, he closed the distance between them, slipping his fingers in Jisoo’s hair as he felt his boyfriend kiss him back.

  
  


“Aish…” Mingyu rubbed his cheek as he was slapped by a girl who just confessed to him, growling as he could hear his boyfriend laughing.

 

“If you just let people know that we’re dating, girls wouldn’t be slapping you, though I should be slapping them for hurting my boyfriend.” Inspecting his boyfriends cheek, Wonwoo whistled. “This one hit you pretty hard.” 

 

“Girls are so annoying and so complicated. None of them even know me, this one didn’t even know my name!” Mingyu groaned as he dropped his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Maybe I should just kiss you in front of the whole school?” 

 

“Maybe….you know you can always kiss me, I believe there isn’t a rule that you can’t kiss your boyfriend.” Wonwoo grinned, messing up Mingyu’s hair.

 

“Watch it you, I will take you on one of the tables in the dining hall.” Smirking, Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo’s butt, squeezing them roughly.

 

Gasping, Wonwoo gripped onto Mingyu’s shoulders, slightly pushing his butt back.

 

“St-stop it, Gyu….We can’t do that here.” He covered his mouth as he let out a moan, trying to push Mingyu away. 

 

Laughing, Mingyu pulled away, kissing Wonwoo’s pink cheek.

 

“Tonight, you’ll be mine.” Pecking Wonwoo’s lips, Mingyu gently pulled Wonwoo towards the quidditch field. “Just sit and watch, I ditched practice yesterday, Seungcheol would kill me if I didn’t show up today.” 

 

With a dazed look, Wonwoo sat down on one of the benches, not noticing how Jihoon and Minghao looked at him.

 

“He’s such an idiot.” Jihoon shook his head smiling, watching as Seungcheol flew closer to the stands. “I saw, babe.” 

 

Seungcheol blinked slowly, his smile only growing bigger at the nickname. Jihoon’s eyes widened at the mistake he made, shaking his head and waving his hands.

 

“No, no no!! Forget I said that! I didn’t say anything!” Jihoon’s face turned red when Minghao, Wonwoo and even his own boyfriend laughed at him. “Shut up and just play!” 

 

“Will do, babe.” Seungcheol flew away, chuckling at how cute his boyfriend was being. 

 

“Shut the hell up!” Jihoon hit Minghao over the head. “Go make out with your Ravenclaw lover!” 

 

“Shut up…” Minghao mumbled as he looked on the field, Ravenclaw had a practice match with Gryffindor today, and he promised Junhui to come and watch the game.

 

“Ming Ming!” Junhui smiled brightly as he saw his boyfriend. “Thank you for coming, I know it’s not a real game, but I will make it up to you ok?” Blowing a kiss to the Slytherin, he grinned as Minghao covered his face.

 

“He is so embarrassing sometimes.” Even Though he was annoyed by his lover, he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. “Idiot.” 

 

Jihoon and Wonwoo nodded, agreeing on the embarrassing part, looking up at their boyfriends. 

 

“Are sure it’s a good idea to go? I mean, I get that you want to support your house, but you do know that Jihoon will be there, right?” Jisoo was glad Jeonghan seemed to have cheered up a little but he was still worried about his boyfriend.

 

Haltering his steps, Jeonghan squeezed Jisoo’s hand tightly, turning around he smiled.

 

“I will be fine, I can’t hide in my room forever. I will have to face reality, didn’t Madam Noh say it would be good for me? Not everyone will be happy with you, but that’s just part of life.” Stepping closer to his boyfriend, Jeonghan pressed a small kiss against Jisoo’s lips. 

 

“Alright, but if it gets too much, tell me and I will apparate us out of there ok?” After Jeonghan nodded, Jisoo lead the rest of the way to the field.

 

Spotting Wonwoo, Jeonghan immediately went over to him, sitting down. Noticing the look on Jihoons face, he just smiled awkwardly, leaning back a bit.

 

“Jihoon, Jeonghan is trying ok?” Wonwoo looked at his friend, noticing the change in his eyes. “I know, I can let Seungcheol know if you want?” 

 

“No, it’s ok. Hyung can be wherever he wants, I’ll be fine.” Jihoon looked back out onto the field again, shaking his head slightly at the questioning look on Seungcheol’s face.

 

“He...called me hyung…” Jeonghan had gripped both Jisoo’s and Wonwoo’s arms at that. “H-he never has done that…” 

 

Smiling Jisoo kissed Jeonghan's forehead, nodding at Wonwoo.

 

“It will get better, I told you, didn’t I? Just give it some time.” Pulling Jeonghan on his lap, Jisoo wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaws waist. Hearing Jeonghan release his breath, he smiled, squeezing his waist.

 

Minghao screamed as the bludger hit Jihoon straight on his head, falling backwards as he held onto Jihoon who fell on top of him.

 

“Minghao!” Jun landed next to them. “Are you ok, honey?” 

 

“I-I’m ok, b-but Jihoon isn’t….” Minghao trembled as he watches as blood trailed down his friends face.

 

“Jihoon!! Are you ok!!?” Wonwoo quickly went over to his friend after he was almost hit by a bludger. “Hey...shit...Seungcheol!!” 

 

Seungcheol flew over, panic set on his face, his heart racing. 

 

“Practice is over!” Seungcheol landed on one of the bences, running over to Wonwoo, freaking out as he saw the blood trickling down his boyfriends face. “Wonwoo, take Jihoon to the infirmary! I will be there shortly!” 

 

Taking Jihoon into his arms, Wonwoo apparated before anyone else could say something.

 

“What the hell was that, hyung?” Mingyu had come over. “Will Jihoon be ok?” 

 

“Seungcheol, I think that bludger was messed with...I have seen it before…” Jeonghan spoke softly, looking around for the bludger, taking out his wand. “I will take care of it, you go to Jihoon.” 

 

“Jeonghan look out!” Pulling Jeonghan out of the way, Jisoo kept his eyes on the bludger. “Right there!” 

 

“Finite incantatem!” They watched as the bludger stopped and dropped right in front of them. “Who wants to hurt Jihoon?” Jeonghan frowned, he did, he had hurt Jihoon, but this wasn’t his work.

 

“I don’t think the bludger was meant for Jihoon.” Mingyu looked at the field as a girl walked away. “It was meant for Wonwoo.” Mingyu clenched his fist.

 

“Why Wonwoo? He is the nicest person I’ve ever met.” Minghao looked at Mingyu, frowning. “I can’t think of anyone who would want to hurt hyung.” 

 

“Mingyu, was it that girl?” When Mingyu nodded, Junhui clenched his fist. “It’s the same girl who confessed to me and threatened to hurt Minghao if I didn’t accept her confession.” 

 

“You mean, that was Sohee?” Minghao frowned. “Sohee has nothing but kind to me, are you sure it’s her?” 

 

“Only one way to find out.” Jeonghan smiled. “Don’t worry, honey, it’s just a potion I will use.” 

 

Jisoo looked over at Seungcheol who had been quite the whole time.

 

“Seungcheol?” Jisoo took a step back as Seungcheol suddenly growled, his eyes a dark brown. “Seungcheol, you need to go to Jihoon, right now!” 

 

Not listening and not caring that everyone was looking at him, he grabbed his broom and flew into the direction of where the girl disappeared.

 

“Someone get the headmaster! This is not going to turn out well!” Jisoo apparated, leaving the rest behind.

 

“Junnie, you need to apparate us, now!” Minghao grabbed Jeonghan’s arm as he held onto Junhui’s arm.

 

“A-ah...yes of course!! Hold on tight!” Before any of them could blink they were gone.

 

“Seungcheol! Stop it!” Jisoo ran over to Seungcheol who was pointing his wand to the girl, threatening to kill her.

 

“She wanted to kill Jihoon! I won’t let her get away with it!” Seungcheol was shaking in anger.

 

“I told you it wasn’t for Jihoon! It was for Wonwoo!!” Sohee screeched as she took a step back, looking around for a way to escape.

 

“Like that makes it any better!!!” Seungcheol opened his mouth, flicking his wrist to start a spell when the headmaster appeared between them.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the trio appeared in the hospital wing, Jeonghan couldn’t take his eyes off the boy who was treating Jihoon’s head wound.

 

“Oh shit, hyung…” Minghao walked over to Jihoon’s bed, sitting down on the chair next to it. “Seokmin, is he going to be ok?” 

 

“He might have a slight concussion but Madam Noh said that he should be fine.” Seokmin looked around the room. “Can someone tell me what exactly happened? Wonwoo hyung didn’t say anything and left as soon as he dropped Jihoon off.” 

 

“Jihoon got hit by a bludger, there is a girl who is in love with Mingyu and wanted to attack Wonwoo, but the bludger hit Jihoon instead.” Minghao gritted his teeth as he looked at his friend.

 

Seokmin frowned, making sure Jihoon was comfortable enough. 

 

“A bludger huh..” Seokmin mumbled. “There have been a lot attacks on people lately.” 

 

The doors suddenly opened, revealing Seungcheol and Jisoo, the headmaster walking right behind them. The look on Seungcheol’s face when he saw Jihoon on the bed was heartbreaking.

 

The headmaster cleared his throat, waiting till he had everyone’s attention.

 

“I have come to understand what has happened to Mr Lee, Ms Jung has been punished, as well as Mr Choi here. Both students have had their wands taken away.

 

“You can’t do that! Seungcheol only wanted to protect Jihoon!” Jeonghan walked towards the headmaster, who simply stared at him. “Why is Seungcheol also punished? Sohee was the one who started the attacks!” 

 

“I advise you to be quiet, Mr Yoon, you still have detention, or do you want to add more to that?” The headmaster turned his head towards the bed where Jihoon lay. “Mr Choi tried to hex Mrs Jung, attacking students is forbidden.” 

 

Jisoo pulled Jeonghan towards him, gently squeezing his waist, telling him to stop talking.

 

“Jihoon will be fine.” Seokmin looked at Seungcheol. “He might have a slight concussion, but he will be the same Jihoon once he wakes up.” Smiling brightly he backed away to let Seungcheol sit with Jihoon.

 

“He’s gorgeous…” Jeonghan mumbled as he stared at Seokmin while tugging on Jisoo’s robe. “Is he the one you were talking about?” 

 

“He’s in your house, can’t believe you never noticed him.” Jisoo chuckled, nodding. “But yes, he’s really beautiful, isn’t he?” 

 

They both blinked as Seokmin suddenly turned around with a serious look on his face.

 

“You think he heard us?” Jeonghan whispered, burying his face in Jisoo’s shoulder.

 

“Oh I heard you.” Seokmin grinned. “You’re very gorgeous yourself.” He laughed as Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “Let’s go somewhere else ok?”

 

“Ji…” Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon’s hand, pressing his lips against the back of it as he looked at his boyfriend. “Wand or not, I will get her.” 

 

“Hyung...you heard what the headmaster said, you already lost your wand, Jihoon would be devastated if you were to be expelled.” Minghao frowned as he looked at Seungcheol. 

 

A groan and slight shifting made both of them look down.

 

“You are too loud…” Jihoon’s voice was a slight whisper but they heard it. “I’ll kill her if I see her…” 

 

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol scooted closer, leaning over to kiss Jihoon’s forehead. “You will not do such a thing. I just got you and I don’t want you to end up in azkaban for killing someone.” 

 

Jihoon scoffed, trying to sit up.

 

“Hyung, why aren’t you opening your eyes?” Minghao had stood up to help him sit up straight.

 

“My head hurts like hell, and I know if I open them it will be too bright.” Jihoon’s lips formed a pout, not liking it that he can’t do anything right now.

 

“If Madam Noh clears you, I will bring you to our common room, ok?” Seungcheol had climbed onto the bed, making himself comfortable behind Jihoon. “I’ll take care of you till you feel better.” 

 

Jihoon’s face turned red but he still snuggled against Seungcheol’s chest.

 

“If you tell anyone I will kill you.” He pointed at Minghao who only laughed at him.

 

“I’m going to find Junnie, he ran off again.” Minghao sighed, wishing the couple farewell as he left the hospital wing.

“So, you lost your wand? You’re such an idiot. What are you going to do know?” Jihoon played with Seungcheol’s fingers.

 

“I don’t care, I’ll get it back. I’ll just take care of you, take notes for our classes till you feel better again.” Seungcheol placed his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder as he looked at their hands.

 

“Such an idiot.” Slightly turning his head, Jihoon placed a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek. 

 

_________________________________________

 

“Jeon Wonwoo, what do you think you’re doing?” Mingyu stood behind his lover, who was brewing a potion. 

 

“Making a potion for Jihoon, Madam Noh said I could make it but since Jihoon hates the taste of the medicine Madam Noh always gives, I’m giving it a slight twist, so that Jihoon will take it.” Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu. “Wait, did you think I wanted to do something to her?” 

 

“No...well, yes.” Mingyu sighed, sitting next to his boyfriend. “Seungcheol already lost his wand, Sohee lost hers too and has 2 months of detention. I really don’t know what’s wrong with that girl.” 

 

“She’s boy crazy? She tried to get Jisoo, Seungcheol, Jun and even you.” Wonwoo glared at the potion. “She doesn’t deserve to be in Gryffindor.” 

 

Mingyu smiled, kissing Wonwoo’s head, finding his boyfriend absolutely adorable right now.

 

“She doesn’t, but the sorting head is never wrong, you know that.” Mingyu stared at the cauldron, grimacing at the strange color.

 

“It’s done…Jihoon should be able to drink this and recover much faster.” Pouring the potion in a bottle, he swirled it around. “Perfect, let’s go, Gyu.” 

“You’re the best, babe.” Mingyu pecked his boyfriend’s lips, chuckling as Wonwoo swatted him away.

 

_________________________________________

 

Seokmin leaned back against the couch, a confused look on his face.

 

“You’re asking me to….to be your boyfriend? Both of you?” Seokmin liked them both, he might even admit he had a crush on his fellow Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff, but he never imagined they would want to date him.

 

“Yes, but only if you’re ok with it, we don’t want to force you into anything.” Jisoo looked at Seokmin, smiling as he felt Jeonghan tremble next to him.

 

“Oh my god, you’re really gorgeous.” Jeonghan licked his lips as he leaned forward.

 

Seokmin chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Alright, but on one condition.” He waited for them to nod before continuing. 

“I want to get to know the both of you more before we really start dating.” 

 

“Deal!” Jeonghan jumped up, clapping his hands happily. “Oh! We could go to the Three Broomsticks?” 

 

“Babe, calm down a little.” Jisoo pulled Jeonghan back down again. “Yes, we could go there.” 

 

Seokmin laughed, already finding them both very cute.

 

_________________________________________

 

Students who walked by the now empty classroom, raised their brows while some just shook their heads at the sounds that were coming from the room.

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Seungkwan giggled as he got dressed, fixing his tie. Looking up as he was tugged forward.

 

“We can go again if you want.” Hansol smirked as he brushed his lips over Seungkwan’s jaw, grinning as his lover shivered, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend. “But let’s lock ourselves up in my room, I can do much more to you in there.” 

 

“Y-you’re really such a pervert, Hansollie.” Seungkwan whined as he tried to push himself away. “We should leave before someone catches us.” 

 

“Doesn’t that only make it more exciting, Boo?” Picking up his boyfriend easily, he placed Seungkwan on one of the desks, standing between his legs. “I could take you against that door, or one of the windows, where someone might see you.” 

 

Before Seungkwan could reply, they heard the door open, turning their heads they saw the caretaker, Mr Hak standing with his arms crossed in the door opening, a few female students giggling behind him.

 

“I give you 5 seconds to get out of this classroom before I report the both of you to the heads of your houses.” Mr Hak’s lip twitched as they boys just laughed and rushed out of the room. “Kids these days will never behave. All of you go to your rooms!” 

 

_________________________________________

 

“I can walk you know...the potion Wonwoo gave me is starting to work already.” Jihoon had opened his eyes, 2 hours after he drank the potion. “Or are you just showing of your muscles?” Jihoon grinned, poking Seungcheol’s arm.

 

“Just making sure you won’t run off and go on a murdering spree, that’s all.” Seungcheol laughed as Jihoon pinched his arm. “We can go to the lake if you want?” 

Humming, Jihoon nodded as he laid his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

 

“Anywhere is fine, really.” Jihoon didn’t want to admit but he felt really safe in Seungcheol’s arms, hoping the older wouldn’t put him down. 

 

“Frown any harder and your face will stay like that.” Seungcheol grinned as he put Jihoon down, sitting under the tree. “Babe, what are you thinking about?” Gently pulling Jihoon down, he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

 

“That I have an idiot for a boyfriend. Going after another student, trying to kill her and getting your wand taken away!? You’re lucky the headmaster didn’t expel you! What would I do if you weren’t here!?” Jihoon kept punching Seungcheol’s chest, his eyes welling up with tears in frustration.

 

“I was wondering when you would explode….” Seungcheol just let Jihoon punch him, looking at his shorter boyfriend. “You know I would never leave you, even if they did expel me, I would still find a way to see you.” 

 

Letting his head drop against Seungcheol’s chest, Jihoon let out a frustrated cry, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Cupping Jihoon’s face, Seungcheol wiped his tears away, smiling sadly as more tears streamed down his boyfriends face. He raised his brow as Jihoon didn’t say anything.

 

“Do whatever you want, Ji, I can see that you want to do something…” Seungcheol thought Jihoon would just get up and walk away, but was surprised when Jihoon moved closer and pressed his lips against Seungcheols.

 

Jihoon looked into Seungcheols eyes as he kissed his boyfriend, slowly slipping his arms over his shoulders and his fingers in his boyfriends black strands, pulling on them slightly. 

Seungcheol groaned as Jihoon pulled on his hair, pulling the boy closer, he accepted that that was Jihoons way of punishing him, to feel the pain he felt.

 

_________________________________________

 

“Chan?” Soonyoung walked over the the youngest, sitting down beside him on the bench. “Are you ok?” 

 

“No, no I’m not...I punch Jeonghan hyung, wasn’t able to talk to Jihoon hyung and I just ran away from everyone.” Chan buried his face in his hands, the look on Jeonghan’s face, he would never forget that.

 

“I’m sure they understand, Jihoon was gone before I could even blink and Jeonghan kind of deserved that. He has been asshole to Jihoon.” Soonyoung flinched as Chan snapped his head up, glaring at Soonyoung. “S-scary…” 

 

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to glare at you.” Sighing, Chan rested his head against Soonyoung's shoulder, who thought his heart would explode. “Why does everything and everyone have to be so dramatic?” 

 

“I-I don’t know…” Soonyoung cursed himself for stuttering, looking at the younger he raised his hand to pat the brown locks, only to jump back as Chan suddenly locked eyes with him. “U-uhm..” 

 

“Are you ok, Hyung? You’re sweating and trembling, are you getting sick?” Chan placed a hand on Soonyoung’s forehead. “You’re not warm.” 

 

“I think you’re really cute!” Soonyoung’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He apologized and ran off, leaving the young Slytherin sitting there with his face bright red.

 

“Y-yah! Wait!!” Stumbling, Chan ran after Soonyoung, only stopping and blinking as Soonyoung suddenly apparated. “Did he just…” Cursing he ran towards the Hufflepuff common room.

 

“Wow! Chan, slow down!” Hansol stumbled back as Chan ran into him. “Why are you running?” 

 

“D-did you see Soonyoung hyung? He suddenly apparated when I ran after him.” Chan still had a blush on his face, looking around the for the blonde Hufflepuff. 

 

“Ah, Soonyoung? He went to their common room I think, he was freaking out and took Seungkwan with him.” Hansol frowned. “Is everything ok? Did he do something?” Hansol turned back to the common room, cursing as the portrait already closed.

 

“He said I was cute and then just ran off…” Looking down, Chan played with his fingers.

 

Hansol laughed as he patted Chan’s back. People around him were really adorable.

 

“I’ll send an owl to Seungkwan, you calm down a little ok?” Hansol pushed an embarrassed Chan towards the stairs. “Go to your room, or the dining hall and I’ll let you know if something happened” 

 

“T-hanks hyung!” Running down the chairs, Chan almost bumped into Mr Hak after turning in another hallway. Yelling a _‘sorry!’_ he continued to run.

 

_________________________________________

 

Letting his tie and robe fall on the floor, Jihoon pulled down his pants as well. Holding out his hand for one of Seungcheol’s sweaters. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why do you suddenly want to wear my clothes?” Seungcheol gave Jihoon a dark brown sweater, it was his favorite but he had a feeling he wouldn’t get it back. 

 

“You are complaining…” Jihoon pulled the sweater over his head, mumbling. “Cause it smells like you.” Looking down, the sweater ending up a little above his knees. 

 

“You are so adorable, do you know that?” Laughing, he messed up Jihoon’s hair as the boy started hissing. Picking his boyfriend up, he squeezed Jihoon’s thighs. “My little feisty kitten.” 

 

“Sh-shut up, you idiot.” Slapping Seungcheol’s chest, he decided on something. “It’s almost our winter break, do you want to stay here, with me?” 

 

Seungcheol decided that the blush on Jihoon’s cheeks suited him, humming he kissed both his boyfriends cheeks.

 

“I didn’t have any plans, I would love to stay here with you.” Giving his boyfriends lower lip a slight nibble, he squeezed the soft thighs a little more. “Any plans for us?” 

 

Whining, Jihoon squeezed his legs around Seungcheol’s waist more.

 

“N-not really, I just want to be with you, without anyone to interrupt us.” Jihoon’s blush darkened the longer he held eye contact with Seungcheol. 

 

“Are you having dirty thoughts, babe?” Seungcheol was amused at how different Jihoon was being when he was alone with him, but he was glad he was the only one who could see his boyfriend like this.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, flicking Seungcheol’s nose.

 

“No I’m not having dirty thoughts!!” Jihoon was all new to this and he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, though he would never admit that he did thought about it. Making love with Seungcheol crossed his mind before but he wouldn’t tell him, yet.

 

Jihoon might be his best friend and now his boyfriend, but it was sometimes hard to read him. But he would never push his boyfriend to do or say something he didn’t want too.

 

Letting them fall on his bed, he chuckled as Jihoon screamed in surprise, digging his nails in Seungcheol’s shoulders.

 

“I love you, my beautiful kitten.” Kissing Jihoon’s head, he closed his eyes. Hearing Jihoon huff and feeling him curl on top of him made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

As Minghao rounded the corner, he spotted Junhui sitting on the bottom of the stairs. With slow and heavy steps he made his way over to his boyfriend, stopping in his tracks as Junhui spoke up.

“That could’ve been you…” Junhui gripped on his hair in anger. “It could’ve been you in that bed!” 

Sitting behind his Ravenclaw boyfriend, Minghao pulled him back against his chest, wrapping his arms around Junhui.

“But I’m not, I’m fine, Jihoon will be fine too. He’s a tough one.” Sliding his fingers through Junhui’s hair, Minghao tried to calm his boyfriend down. “The headmaster said that Sohee got punished as well, they have taken her wand away, she won’t be able to do anything.” 

“As well?” Junhui turned around in his boyfriends arms. “Don’t tell me Seungcheol hyung got punished as well?” As Minghao nodded, Junhui sighed. He should’ve known. “Hyung would go through fire to protect Jihoon…” 

“Wouldn’t you do the same for me?” Minghao smiled teasingly, burying his face in his boyfriends neck. He would fight whoever hurt his boyfriend, he was sure of that. It was already hard enough to come to this country, not having a magic school in China, he had no choice but to move to Korea. Meeting another person like him, who spoke chinese was a miracle.

“You’re mumbling again, darling.” Junhui stood up carefully, gripping onto Minghao’s hand, tugging him up on his feet. “Lets go to the dining hall, see if there’s still some food.” 

“I’d rather lay in bed with you for the rest of the day.” Minghao had mumbled again, but he knew his boyfriend had heard him. Narrowing his eyes as he saw Junhui smirking. “Wipe that smirk from your face before I kick you.” 

Laughing, Junhui just pulled his boyfriend closer to him, caressing his face. 

“No one will ever hurt you, not as long as I’m here.” Turning around, Junhui gently tugged his boyfriend towards the Ravenclaw common room.

_________________________________________

 

“Hyung! Please let me inside!! I don’t know the password, but I want to talk to you!” Chan pounded his fist against the portrait, ignoring the man’s complains.  
Chan stumbled back as the portrait suddenly opened, tilting his head, he hoped it was Soonyoung, only to pout in disappointment as Seungkwan stepped out.

Seungkwan’s smile dropped as he saw the look on Chan’s face.

“Just cause I’m not Soonyoung, doesn’t mean you can look at me like that.” Seungkwan scoffed but patted Chan’s head. “Don’t be upset, he has locked himself up in his room, he didn’t even open up for me!” Seungkwan threw his hands up above his head, rolling his eyes.

“Thanks hyung!” Chan ran inside the common room before the portrait closed, ignoring Seungkwan's yelling. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the common room, Chan’s face turned red as all the Hufflepuffs in the room looked at him.

“You’re not supposed to be here…” A 7th year, Kim Hyosung said before sighing. “His room is all the way at the top, good luck.” 

Flashing a bright smile, he bowed before running up the stairs, yelling Soonyoung’s name.

“Don’t you dare fly out of the window, hyung!!” Panting he reached the top floor, wondering why no one even tried to unlock the door. Pulling out his wand, he mumbled ‘alohomora’ grinning when he heard a click.

Pushing the door open, he looked around the room, frowning when he couldn’t spot his hyung.

Soonyoung held his breath as he hid behind one of the curtains, he knew he couldn’t hide from the maknae forever, but for now, he would try, he had embarrassed himself enough already.

“If he likes me, he could’ve just say so instead of running away each time…” Chan sighed, closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs. Bowing to the other Hufflepuffs as he left the common room. 

Hyosung frowned as she saw the tears on the young Slytherins face. Deciding it was enough she walked up the stairs.

“Kwon Soonyoung, if you’re not out of your room by the time I’m there I will personally drag you out if it!” Hyosung was a nice girl and a good student, but Soonyoung annoyed her every single day with his antics.

“Bu-but noona…” Soonyoung flinched as Hyosung continued to nag at him. “He knows...he knows I like him!!” Soonyoung whined as he stepped out of the room, not looking at her.

“And how is that a bad thing? The poor was crying when he left! Did you ever think that he may like you as well?” Hyosung sighed, crossing her arms. “You can just talk to him, no one says you have to date immediately or kiss.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he heard that Chan was crying. Did he make his Chan cry!?

“I’m sorry noona! And thank you!!” Pushing past her, Soonyoung almost slipped as he ran down the stairs and out of the common room.

“Boys are such idiots.” Hyosung shook her head as she made her way to her own room.

_________________________________________

“Mh...Cheol…” Jihoon snuggled into the pillow, his nose scrunched up as he was dreaming. Not noticing that his boyfriend had climbed back into bed with him.

“I’m right here, baby.” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon’s bare legs, resisting the urge to run his hands over them, he’s sure his boyfriend would kick him out of bed if he did. Chuckling, he rested his head on his palm.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jihoon stared at his boyfriend sleepily, wondering if it was day or night. Licking his dry lips he slowly sat up, slowly looking around the room before looking down at himself.

“This is yours...why am I wearing your sweater?” Jihoon blinked slowly, letting out a slight gasp. “Ah…..” 

“Ah indeed.” Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh, his boyfriend was just too adorable. “Finally waking up, my dear? Let's get you some pants so we can go eat something.” 

Pouting, Jihoon tried to kick his boyfriend, sliding of the bed and ending up on the floor as he failed to do so. 

“As long as they aren’t yours, then yes, I want pants.” Jihoon stretched his arms above his head, yawning. “How long have I been sleeping?” 

“Mmh? Oh, about 6 hours or so.” Seungcheol smiled at his boyfriend. “That’s good though, you needed it.” Walking over to his boyfriend, he lifted him up, placing him on the edge of the bed. 

“Wow...6 hours.” Jihoon touched his head, rubbing his temple, he couldn’t feel any pain but it still felt like it should hurt. “Are the others ok?” Jihoon bit his lower lip, he honestly couldn’t remember getting hit at all.

“Everyone is fine, they were all shocked and Wonwoo is still pretty angry, but they’re all doing fine.” Zipping Jihoon’s pants, Seungcheol stood back up. “Are you ready to eat something?” 

Standing up, Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a bit dizzy, leaning against Seungcheol he waited a bit till the spinning stopped. Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat as he was once again picked up by his boyfriend.

“Y-you don’t always have to carry me you know…” Blushing he hid his face in Seungcheol’s neck. “I just felt a bit dizzy, that’s all…” 

“I know, but I don’t want you to feel worse by walking, just close your eyes and relax, can you do that?” Seungcheol lightly patted Jihoon’s butt, waiting for that little squeeze his boyfriend would always give him, a sign that he’s ok with something.

“I hate you for making me all...like this…” Jihoon felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. Looking over Seungcheol’s shoulder as they walked through the halls, he spotted a familiar girl, tapping Seungcheol’s neck. “Is that the girl Wonwoo was talking about?” 

“Who?” Turning around, Seungcheol saw Sohee walking towards them. Hoisting Jihoon up higher and tightening his hold on his boyfriend he glared at the girl. “Yes, that’s her…” 

Sohee looked up as she felt someone staring, immediately stopping in her tracks as she saw who it was. Moving her gaze to Jihoon she gasped, turned around and ran away.

“Why is she like that? She was always nice to us, specially to Minghao, Chan and me.” Jihoon played with Seungcheol’s hair as the taller one continues to walk towards the dining hall.

“I don’t know, and I honestly don’t care. She’s dead to me.” Seungcheol groaned as Jihoon pulled on his hair. “Stop doing that when you don’t agree with something, Ji!” 

_________________________________________

“I did not expect our first date to end up like that.” Jeonghan touched his swollen lips as he lay between Jisoo and Seokmin. 

It started when the 3 boys were pushed against each other, the Three Broomsticks was always packed but this was ridiculous, they couldn’t move at all, which led to Jisoo making the first move by kissing Seokmin, who broke away after a few minutes to silence a whining Jeonghan. After several more minutes, Jeonghan apparated them and reappeared in his bedroom. 

“Blame Jisoo, he couldn’t stop touching me.” Seokmin grinned, yelping as he felt a hand pinch his thigh. “I’m not regretting anything though.” 

“But did we have to end up naked though?” Jisoo sat up, looking over at his 2 lovers, that is, if he could call Seokmin his boyfriend yet. “Seokmin...I know it might be a bit late asking this, but do you want to be our boyfriend?” 

Jeonghan immediately sat up at that question, turning so he could look at Seokmin, grabbing onto Jisoo’s hand, he looked at the younger with his big eyes.

“I thought it was quite obvious when I agreed to go on a date with both of you.” Seokmin smiled brightly. “But yes, I would love to be your boyfriend. Jeo-” Groaning he held onto Jeonghan who jumped on top of him, screaming.

“Just for your information, you’re quite big.” Jeonghan winked before smashing his lips against Seokmin’s, flailing his hand before taking a hold of Jisoo and pulling him down as well.

“That was so not needed, Hannie.” Jisoo rolled his eyes, trying to pull away. “Stop it or else I’m leaving you both to eat alone.” Chuckling as Seokmin pushed Jeonghan off to get dressed.

“Sorry babe, but I’m hungry.” Pecking Jeonghan’s lips, Seokmin looked for his pants.

Jeonghan scoffed, licking his lips as he stared at Seokmin’s naked body.

“Soon, my beautiful angel.” Jisoo brushed his lips against Jeonghan’s shoulder. “You have to be patient.” He lightly bit Jeonghan’s shoulder before pulling away.

“If you behave, then soon yes.” Seokmin winked at Jeonghan. “Angels should behave.” He laughed as Jeonghan threw a pillow at him.

Jeonghan sighed, smiling as he stared at his boyfriends, he was already extremely lucky to have find Jisoo, but now with Seokmin in their relationship as well, he knew he would be even more safe and luckier.

_________________________________________

“Boo, you can’t always help everyone. I know you mean well but they can take care of themselves.” Hansol rubbed his boyfriend’s back as Seungkwan hung himself over a low brick wall, sulking.

“But they’re all so stupid! Letting a girl come too close and this is all happening…” Sighing he turned his head to look at Hansol. “If a girl comes to you, scream till they leave.” 

Hansol blinked then burst out in laughter, holding onto his stomach. After a few minutes if laughing and Seungkwan lightly kicking him, Hansol stood back up, clearing his throat as the giggles stopped.

“Oh Kwannie, you know I only have my eyes set on you, every person in the world could try their best to make me fall for them, but they would never succeed.” Hansol took Seungkwan’s hands in his, lifting them up in between their chests. “You’re my Boo, only mine.” 

Seungkwan’s cheeks turned red, he tsked, secretly loving the attention he was getting. He loved it when his boyfriend got all cheesy and romantic.

“Eeh, so cheesy~” Seungkwan rocked back and forth on his feet. “By the way, since our winter break is soon, I wanted you to meet my parents, you bailed on me last year and you’re not getting away with it this time.” 

“I didn’t bail on you, babe, I already told you my parents already made plans to visit our muggle family.” Hansol sighed. “I’ll send an owl to my parents, letting them know I will spend this break with you.” Shaking his head he smiled as Seungkwan ran away laughing.

“Hurry up, Sollie! I heard there will be chocolate cake!!” Seungkwan waved his arms, screaming when a snowball hit him in the head. Turning around he glared at the person who threw it. “Kim Mingyu you’re dead!!” 

Wonwoo shook his head as he walked over to Hansol as Seungkwan and Mingyu chased each other while laughing.

“They are such idiots sometimes.” Wonwoo chuckles, stepping aside as they ran past them. 

“Hey, I’ve heard what happened with Jihoon hyung, is everything ok?” Hansol looked at Wonwoo, a worried look in his eyes as Wonwoo sighed.

“Jihoon is fine, Seungcheol took him to his room. Seungcheol, unfortunately had his wand taken from him, but I’m sure he will get it back eventually. The girl, Sohee, has been punished as well, she won’t get her wand back for the rest of the year and she will have detention for at least 3 months for all the attacks she has done.” 

“Oh wow, I bet hyung was pissed, he is very protective of Jihoon hyung, I’m sorry we weren’t there for all of you, hyung.” Hansol looked down at his shoes as they continued to walk towards the dining hall.

“No worries, my Wonnie made a potion for Jihoon so that he would recover much faster and I’m 100% sure that Seungcheol will kill her for real if he ever saw her again.” Mingyu grinned, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“I already told you that Seungcheol won’t kill her, even if he says he would, he could never do such a thing.” Wonwoo, leaned against Mingyu.  
Entering the dining hall they saw several people surrounding the Gryffindor table.

“Can everyone move out of the way please!?” Hansol walked towards the table, frowning when he saw an upset Jihoon curled up against Seungcheol. “Ok everyone go away! Leave them alone!” 

“But hyung! Everyone heard about it! Jihoon seduced Sohee’s boyfriend and erased his memories!” A 2nd year Hufflepuff yelled over all the noise.

“I never did anything like that you little twat!” Jihoon climbed over the table, having enough of all the noise and rumors. “I don’t even care about anyone else other than my friends!” 

“Ok ok that’s enough! Seungcheol take Jihoon out of here before he lashes out even more. You!” Seungkwan pointed at the 2nd year. “You may be in my house but I will not accept it that you’re talking like this about my hyung!” 

“He can do whatever he wants, if Jihoon wants to let himself go, let him be. Everything is a lie anyway.” Seungcheol looked around, locking eyes with everyone. “If I hear one more thing about my boyfriend or that wench, I will make sure I will your lives a living hell.” 

“Hyung, please calm down. This isn’t good for Jihoon, not for you either.” Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol. “Please don’t make me apparate anymore today.” 

“Hyung?” Chan had slowly walked into the dining hall, having heard all the commotion, he decided to find out what was going on. Only to see a calm but scary Seungcheol and Jihoon having his wand out, pointing it at a young boy. “I was looking for you hyung, the headmaster told me I could give back your wand..” 

“Chan? Why did you have my wand?” Seungcheol frowned but took his wand back, pulling Jihoon back to his side of the table by his sweater. “Tell the headmaster that Jihoon and I won’t be attending any lessons for now.” 

“If anyone finds Sohee, tell her I will kill her if she won’t stop!” Jihoon screamed as he was dragged away. “I will kill that bitch!” 

“I have another message, for everyone…” Chan looked up, a dark look in his eyes. “One more attack, physically or verbally, you will be severely punished. The headmaster has had enough of everyone using their magic to attack another student when in fact we are here to learn!” 

“And why would we listen to you? Why would the headmaster trust you with a message like that?” A 4th year Slytherin scoffed, nudging his friend with a smirk on his face.

“Because he’s the headmaster’s nephew, you idiot!” Seungkwan pulled Chan away. “And don’t be so rude to him. Guys, lets go to the library, I know a spot where no one will bother us. 

________________________________________

“I’m so sick of everyone! Why am I the bad guy when she has been doing all of this!?” Jihoon pulled on his hair in frustration. “Why hasn’t she been expelled yet!?” 

“Please calm down, Ji, I know I said you can do whatever you want, but please don’t hurt yourself.” Seungcheol slipped an arm around Jihoon’s waist, pulling the boy closer to his side. “You’re still recovering, and we’re not leaving my room till you say you want to go out again, ok?” 

“Can I at least hex her?, I don’t care if I will get punished, I will do it.” Jihoon’s fingers twitched as he wanted to just grab his wand and hex her over and over again.

“She’s honestly not worth it, babe.” Seungcheol just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, go on dates, but with that girl ruining their moods, he wouldn’t be able to go out at all. 

“Cheol? Are you listening to me?” Jihoon tugged on Seungcheol’s sweater, looking at him with big eyes. “What were you thinking about?” 

“You.” Seungcheol smiled at the small blush that formed on Jihoon’s face. “Going on dates, spoiling you…” Seungcheol smiled.

“You already spoil me, you always have.” Jihoon smiled shyly. “It’s impossible to spoil me even more.” Being together with Seungcheol was honestly already enough for Jihoon.

“Don’t underestimate me, kitten.” Saying the password, he guided Jihoon into the common room. “I can do so much more for you.” 

“Mmh, there is something that I want, but it can wait.” Jihoon nibbled on his lower lip, his face turning red at the images flooding into his mind.

“Are you ok, Ji?” Seungcheol placed his hand on Jihoon’s forehead. “You’re feeling a little warm, do you want to eat something?” 

“I just want you, can we just lay in bed?” Jihoon turned around, walking backwards towards Seungcheol’s room. “We should’ve never have left the room today, Wonwoo did say I needed all the rest that I could get.” 

Locking the door behind him, Seungcheol watched as Jihoon got rid of his clothes and rummaged in his closet, pulling out a dark grey shirt and pulling it over his head.  
“Have I told you yet how beautiful you are?” Seungcheol leaned against the door, head tilted back as he looked Jihoon up and down. “So damn gorgeous.” 

“Sh-shut up, you’re embarrassing…” Jihoon climbed in bed, laying on his side waiting for his boyfriend to join him. Snuggling against him as soon as Seungcheol did so. “You’re always so warm.” Slipping his hand under Seungcheol’s shirt, he shyly looked up at him. “I-is that ok?” 

God, his boyfriend would kill him one day. Seungcheol squeezed his boyfriend closer, kissing his head.

“It’s more than ok, baby. You’re really cold though.” Leaning up a bit, Seungcheol pulled the blankets over them, rubbing Jihoon’s arm. “Is that better?” 

Snuggling closer to his boyfriend, Jihoon nodded, closing his eyes as he began to sing softly.

_________________________________________

“Wonwoo? What are you making? I thought Jihoon had enough for that one potion?” Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, who was mumbling and pouring god knows what in his cauldron.

“The headmaster asked me to make this, he only gave me the ingredients, not what it’s for, if the water turns brown, it should be good…” Wonwoo frowned, wondering if he should’ve declined the request, the ingredients were weird. What if he was doing something illegal?

“Are you wondering if this is wrong?” Mingyu walked over to his boyfriend, taking his hand. “Babe, if you think this is wrong, you should stop, even if it was the headmaster’s request. You’re the best at potions in the whole school and if you even think this is strange…” 

“I know, I know….” Wonwoo looked at the potion then at the ingredients on the shelves. “Gyu, could you give me that brown pot over there….” 

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Giving the pot to his boyfriend, Mingyu watched in amusement as Wonwoo poured the whole contents in the cauldron, watching it turn yellow.

“Oops, guess I have to disappoint the headmaster now.” Wonwoo smiled as he dumped the contents of the cauldron into a sink. “It already felt so strange that he would ask me...shouldn’t he know how to make it?” 

“I never know what that man is thinking, he’s the most confusing person I have ever met.” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. “Now, do you have some time for your boyfriend?” Mingyu pouted.

“I always have time for my idiot of a boyfriend.” Wonwoo grinned, pecking Mingyu’s lips. “What do you want to do? Stay in or go out?” 

“Going out would be nice, but it’s way too cold today, there’s no one in the common room right now, we could snuggle up on the couch in front of the fire?” Mingyu grinned back. “I promise, it will stay with snuggling.” 

“Are you sure? You never seem to be able to keep your hands to yourself, Gyu~ “ Wonwoo laughed, he loved teasing his boyfriend. Rolling his eyes at the fake gasp his boyfriend let out.

“I’m always a gentleman, babe.” Mingyu pouted. “I could be at least, but you’re too delicious to deny.” Leaning down, he nibbled on Wonwoo’s lower lip. “Shall we go to the common room then?” 

“Well, we should go now before you attack me in the halls.” Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away as he walked out of the classroom, looking over his shoulder.

Mingyu licked his lips as he looked at his boyfriends ass, he was in for a long night. Smirking Mingyu followed his lover.


	5. JiCheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight but failed smut, I'm sorry! I tried ;-;

“Merry Christmas hyung! See you after the break!” Chan waved enthusiastically as he walked out of the dining hall. 

 

Jihoon waved back, smiling, his heart hammering against his chest. Everyone was leaving slowly, it wouldn’t be long before he was alone with his boyfriend.

 

“If you were a girl I would warn you about not getting pregnant.” Seungcheol laughed as he teased Jeonghan. “But for real, be careful ok?” 

 

“Yeah yeah, you know I will be save with these 2 with me.” Jeonghan grinned, looking at his boyfriends. “Seokmin is excited, yet nervous about meeting my parents.” Jeonghan chuckled as he squeezed Seokmin’s hand.

 

“Seungcheol, Sohee won’t be here this break. So you 2 should be ok.” Jisoo smiled as he looked over at Jihoon. “Is...he ok?” Jisoo pointed at Jihoon who away from them, banging his head against the table. 

 

Bidding farewell to his friends and wishing them a merry christmas, Seungcheol made his way over to his boyfriend.

 

“Hey kitten, what are you doing there?” Seungcheol sat down across from Jihoon, tilting his head. “Whatever it is, the table can’t help it.” Chuckling, Seungcheol reached over to ruffle Jihoon’s hair.

 

“Everyone is so noisy, it’s too loud in here…” Jihoon lifted his head, a pout forming on his lips. “Can we walk around? I want to walk in the snow.” 

 

“Ofcourse we can, babe. Let’s go get our coats.” Seungcheol stood up, raising an eyebrow in amusement as Jihoon climbed over the table. “You’re really like a cat sometimes.” 

“I’m not, it was just easier…” Grabbing onto Seungcheol’s hand, Jihoon tugged on it to make him walk faster. “Hurry before you’re getting too old to walk.” 

 

“Yah! You’re only a year younger!” Lifting his hands, Seungcheol slowly made his way over to his boyfriend, growling playfully. “I’m going to eat you~” 

 

Covering his mouth, giggling, Jihoon stepped back slowly while shaking his head.

 

“You better run, babe.” Seungcheol licked his lips, wiggling his fingers. Standing up straight, Seungcheol laughed as Jihoon ran away. “Cute…” 

 

Jihoon made a run for it as soon as they passed the long table, turning around the corner with a big smile on his face, looking over his shoulder only to see that Seungcheol wasn’t following him. Frowning he slowly came to a stop.

 

“Teasing me and then not even following me?” Crossing his arms, Jihoon kicked the wall. “That stupid…..stupid Gryffindor..” Jihoon couldn’t help but be annoyed, kicking the wall once again, tensing when he felt breath against his neck and a low voice against his ear.

 

“First the table and now the wall? Care to tell me what they have done wrong?” Seungcheol grinned, slipping his arms around Jihoon’s waist, pressing a small kiss against the back of his neck.

 

“Idiot…” Jihoon turned around in his boyfriends arms, placing his hands on Seungcheol’s chest, blushing at how hard yet how soft it felt. “W-why didn’t you follow me?” 

 

“I wanted to scare you a little by apparating in front of you, but you had your back to me and were kicking this poor wall.” Seungcheol looked down at his boyfriend who wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Are you ok babe? You were quiet in the dining hall as well.” 

 

“It’s just...this is the first time we’re alone.” Jihoon slowly looked up at Seungcheol, his blush darkened as their eyes met. “A-as boyfriends…” Jihoon bit his lip as he felt Seungcheol tighten his hold on him.

 

“Does it scare you?” As he saw Jihoon shake his head, Seungcheol smiled softly. “Are you nervous about something?” Brushing hair out of Jihoon’s face, he traced his finger over his boyfriends face. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Ji.” 

 

Jihoon mumbled, banging his head softly against Seungcheol’s chest. The words he wanted to say not leaving his mind, but he couldn’t say them, not now at least. 

 

“Just...lets get our coats ok?” Trying to push away, Jihoon frowned as Seungcheol wouldn’t let him go. “Cheol? Why aren’t you letting me go?” 

 

“Because…” Seungcheol closed his eyes as he apparated to his room. “This is way easier.” Grinning, he gently pushed a groaning Jihoon to sit on his bed.

 

“I hate it when you do that, I always get nauseous.” Closing his eyes, Jihoon gently rubbed his temples, smiling softly as he felt his boyfriends lips against his forehead.

 

“I’m sorry, I will probably do it again though.” Scratching the back of his neck, Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. “Now, you have 3 of your own coats in here...why you have so many I still don’t know..” 

 

“Stop complaining and give me the red one.” Scoffing Jihoon pulled his coat from Seungcheol’s hands. “Stop looking at me like that, and don’t you dare say anything.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, just cause it’s red, his boyfriend likes to make a Gryffindor comment.  

 

“Fine fine~ “ Pulling on his own coat, which happened to be a dark green, Seungcheol pulled out some scarves, hats and gloves as well. “And no snowball fights this time, you’re very dangerous when it comes to that.” 

 

Sticking his tongue out, Jihoon wrapped the scarf around his neck, wiggling his fingers as he put on the gloves.

 

“I said I just wanted to walk around, besides, Channie is the one who always wants to have snowball fights, but since he’s not here, we won’t do it.” Jihoon looked over at his boyfriend, who was quiet the whole time. “Cheol? What are you staring at?” 

 

“Huh? O-oh nothing, it’s...it’s nothing.” Seungcheol smiled. “Lets go? We can go to the three broomsticks as well.” 

 

The moment both boys stepped outside, their eyes were met with a snowstorm, looking at each other than back to the courtyard, they both sighed.

 

“Well, we can either try, or turn back around and get all cozy in the common room.” Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. “What do you say?” 

 

“I wanted a butter beer...screw you snow!!” Scowling, Jihoon turned around and stomped back into the castle, leaving his laughing boyfriend behind. “Shut the hell up, Choi!” 

 

“Aaw don’t be angry, kitten~” I will get you some pumpkin juice.” Seungcheol removed his gloves. “The kitchen is empty so we can see what we can bring to the common room. I can apparate so that I won’t get caught.” Pecking Jihoon’s lips he nudged the boy towards the Gryffindor common room. “You know the password, wait for me ok?” 

 

Jihoon pouted the whole way towards the common room, mumbling the password and flipping the man in the painting off as he made a comment about not being a Gryffindor.

 

“I could ask him tonight…” Jihoon screamed, kicking his feet in the air as he laid on the couch. “Seungkwan said it felt good…” 

 

“What feels good?” Seungcheol dropped the food on the table, placing the drinks next to it. “You mean those massages Hansol always give us?” Seungcheol nudged Jihoon legs, sitting down as soon as Jihoon lifted them.

 

“Y-yeah, the massages…” Jihoon laughed nervously, looking everywhere but Seungcheol. “So...you found some snacks?” Sitting up, Jihoon brought his legs up to his chest.

 

“Uhu, they didn’t have much, so I took everything that was there.” Seungcheol stared at his boyfriend, wondering why he was acting so strange. “Are you going to tell me what has been on your mind lately?” 

 

Jihoon stared at the painting above the fireplace, drumming his fingers against his legs.

 

“It’s not important…I’m just overthinking things again.” Jihoon looked over at his lover, smiling slightly. “Did you bring anything yummy?” 

 

“They had some chicken wings, pumpkin pie and some other snacks…” Seungcheol didn’t move from the couch, he really wanted to know what was on Jihoon’s mind. “Is there a reason why you won’t or can’t tell me?” 

 

“It’s too embarrassing, it’s weird, I just can’t say it out loud.” Jihoon stood up, walking to the table, looking down at the food, lifting a chicken wing to his mouth, only to choke as soon as bit into it, turning around he looked at Seungcheol with wide eyes as he hit his chest.

 

“Why can’t you show me instead then? Shit! Jihoon are you ok?” Almost flying of the couch, Seungcheol was at Jihoon’s side in no time, hitting his back. “Ok, you really have to tell me what’s going on, I can’t have you hitting objects, walking into things or choking on things everytime I want to ask you about something.” 

 

Jihoon nodded slowly, he motions towards the couch, silently asking for Seungcheol to sit down. Once Seungcheol was seated, Jihoon stood in front him, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Seungkwan said, that when we would be alone this winter break, that we could do it, specially now that we’re together…” Jihoon had talked fast but he was sure his boyfriend had heard him.

 

“Ok, let me get this straight, Seungkwan said that we should have sex?” Seungcheol sighed as Jihoon nodded. “Jihoon, just cause we’re together, doesn’t mean we have to do that, ok?” Taking his boyfriends hands in his, he squeezed them gently. “Seungkwan talks a lot, and just because he does it almost every day, doesn’t mean we should.” 

 

“I...I want…” Jihoon gulped as Seungcheol brought him closer, now standing between his boyfriends legs. “I want you to make love to me…” Jihoon’s face was bright red and he would love to just bolt out of the room and never show his face again, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Seungcheols. 

 

“Jihoonie, if that’s what you wanted, you could’ve just said so.” Gently tugging Jihoon forward, letting him fall on his lap, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the smaller male. “But you know that I would never force you to anything, right?” 

 

“I-I know that, I really want to...but it’s scary and I’m nervous as hell…” Jihoon bit his lip as he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes. “Ha-have you ever done it?” 

 

“I have, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you feel good about this. Are you absolutely sure that you want this?” Seungcheol gently massaged Jihoon’s sides, trying to stop the boy from trembling.

 

“Ye-yes? I mean, I want it to be you.” Jihoon curled his fingers in Seungcheol’s sweater, tugging on it. “C-can I?” Jihoon tugged on the sweater again, waiting for Seungcheol’s answer, yelping as he was suddenly lifted up in the air, when he opened his eyes again he was staring at the stairs.

 

Seungcheol was sure his heart would explode with how adorable is boyfriend was being right now. His boyfriend asking to make love to him was a surprise, yeah, sure, Jihoon was bold, but he was also extremely shy about these things. 

 

Gently laying Jihoon down on his bed, Seungcheol hovered over him, hands on either side of Jihoon’s head.

 

“If you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me ok? I will stop immediately. We can always continue another time.” Seungcheol’s eyes darted over his lover's face, wondering how lucky he was to have him.

Nodding slowly, Jihoon pulled Seungcheol down on top of him, softly pressing his lips against his lover’s. Tensing but relaxing immediately as he felt Seungcheol lift his sweater, feeling fingers ghost over his stomach.

 

Seungcheol pulled away so he could pull the sweater over Jihoon’s head, unconsciously he licked his lips as he looked at his boyfriends body.

 

“You’re beautiful, babe.” Leaning down, Seungcheol pecked Jihoon’s lips, tracing his fingers over Jihoon’s chest and stomach, chuckling as his boyfriend started squirming. “So beautiful…” Leaning back down, he started pressing kisses against Jihoon’s neck.

 

Jihoon gripped onto the sheets as Seungcheol went lower, letting out a soft gasp as he felt his boyfriends lips brush against one of his nipples.

 

“N-not so ba- ah!” Jihoon covered his mouth, his eyes widening. _‘Did I just…’_ Looking down, he was met with a smirking Seungcheol. “Shut up…” 

 

“But I didn’t say anything, my dear. But this sound..” Biting down on Jihoon’s nipple again, his smirk widened at the moan that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. “Is beautiful, I want to hear more” 

 

Jihoon felt himself getting hard, lifting his hips a little, he tried to get some relief by rubbing himself against Seungcheol’s thigh, only whining when Seungcheol moved away from him.

 

Laughing softly, Seungcheol pulled his sweater over his head and started unbuckling his belt, only for his hands to stop as they were covered by smaller hands.

 

“Le-let me do it.” Jihoon swallowed nervously as Seungcheol dropped his hands by his side. Quietly he unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants with shaky fingers.

“Babe, relax.” Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hands in his, lifting them up to his lips, he pressed a kiss to both hands. “I told you we can stop anytime you want, remember? Lay back down ok?” 

 

Pulling his pants off, Seungcheol threw them on the floor, not noticing how Jihoon’s gaze was on his clothed cock the whole time, jumping slightly as he felt something touch him. Looking down he saw Jihoon’s fingers tracing the outline of his cock.

 

“I thought Minghao was joking when he said you were huge…” Jihoon licked his lips nervously. He looked up as Seungcheol moved closer, feeling fingers slip under his sweatpants, gasping as his lover squeezed his butt. “S-Seungcheol…” 

 

“I want to make you feel good, but also make you feel safe.” Seungcheol pushed the sweatpants down.” No boxers, that doesn’t surprise me.” Chuckling, he kissed Jihoon’s head. “Pull my hair if it’s too much ok?” After getting an ok from his lover, he pushed Jihoon back on his back.

 

“Are you...I mean...is it going to fit?” Jihoon pouted as Seungcheol smiled, so he covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand. “Don’t laugh!” 

 

“I’m not laughing, baby.” Pressing a kiss on Jihoon’s palm, he laid down between Jihoon’s spread legs. “I’m only here to make you feel good, can I do that?” As soon as Jihoon nodded, Seungcheol took his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, slowly moving his hand up and down.

 

Jihoon gasped, throwing his head back as he felt Seungcheol’s tongue on the head of his cock. He barely touched himself, so having someone else touch him like this was too much for him, so he dug his nails into Seungcheol’s shoulders, letting out a few loud moans, bucking his hips.

 

“Ch-cheol...fuck Seungcheol!” Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back as Seungcheol took his whole cock in his mouth. “Shit! I-I’m...Cheol!” Squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel himself cumming inside Seungcheol’s mouth, his face burning in embarrassment.

 

Seungcheol pulled away, licking the tip before pulling away completely, licking his lips. Looking at the now limp cock, he moved his up to his lover’s face, frowning when Jihoon had his face covered with his hands, not saying anything.

 

“Babe? Are you ok?” Seungcheol laid down next to him, pulling him close, rubbing his back. “Jihoon? Can you please say something?” Seungcheol was getting worried now.

 

“It f-felt good..” Jihoon slowly moved his hands away from his face. “I-it was too much though..” Jihoon’s heart was beating like crazy. “But it felt good…” 

 

Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief, squeezing Jihoon closer to him, kissing his head a few times.

 

“I’m glad, I thought I made you feel uncomfortable.” Seungcheol brushed Jihoon’s hair back. The smile on Jihoon’s face made his chest feel tight, he was so smitten for this guy. 

 

“You could never make me feel uncomfortable.” Jihoon buried his face in Seungcheol’s neck, shyly placing a kiss there. “Thank you….for doing this..” Jihoon could feel himself getting sleepy. “Is it normal to feel sleepy after that?” 

 

“Silly, you don’t have to thank for me this.” Chuckling, he covered them both with a blanket. “It takes a lot of energy, yes. Get some sleep, baby, I’ll wake you up in a few hours, maybe we can wander through the castle.” 

 

Hearing the slow and steady breathing of his boyfriend made Seungcheol relax even more. He really was so in love with his boy. Looking down at his angel, he couldn’t help but be in awe, his boyfriend was gorgeous. 

 

“I love you so much, Lee Jihoon.” Closing his eyes, Seungcheol let himself doze off, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend and joining him in dreamland.


	6. Jihoon's first time

Jihoon snuggled closer to his boyfriend, whining as Seungcheol tried to move away. He frowned as he heard his boyfriend chuckle.

“I just wanted to grab something warm for you, you’re freezing, baby.” Seungcheol pulled Jihoon closer, rubbing his arm. “Let me get you a clean hoodie, ok?” 

“What’s wrong with the sweater I was wearing before?” Frowning, Jihoon looked up at his lover as Seungcheol slipped out of bed. “And put on some clothes! You’re telling me I’m freezing but you’re walking around naked?!” 

As Seungcheol turned around to make a comment, he raised his brow at the look on his boyfriends face, feeling his lip twitch.

“You like what you se-” Before Seungcheol could even finish his sentence, he was hit in the face with a pillow. He blinked before bursting out in laughter. “Cute~ Fine, I will put on some clothes, I just thought you might want to continue where we left of…” 

If Jihoon’s head could explode, it would’ve. Staring at his boyfriend with big eyes, he quickly looked down, tugging on the blankets.

“M-maybe…” Licking his lips, Jihoon looked to the side. “It did feel good...so, maybe we could?” Slowly looking up, Jihoon squeaked as Seungcheols face was a mere centimeter from his. 

Dropping the hoodie he was holding, Seungcheol cupped Jihoon’s face with one hand, caressing his cheek gently.

“You are so cute, Ji, but you’re killing me.” Seungcheol pressed his lips lightly to Jihoons. “Are you absolutely sure, kitten?” 

“I told you that I wanted it to be you, right?” Jihoon took a hold of Seungcheols hand, turning his head he placed a kiss against the palm of his boyfriends hand. “I love you, Seungcheol.” Jihoon smiled softly as he cupped his boyfriends face, kissing him gently as he leaned back, pulling Seungcheol on top of him.

Tugging the blankets away from Jihoon, Seungcheol sat up straight, licking his lips as he admired the beauty that lay below him.

“Get on your hands and knees, kitten.” Noticing the confused look on his boyfriends face, Seungcheol smiled softly, hovering above him. “I need to prepare you, babe, or else it won’t be comfortable for you, though, I have to admit that it might still feel a bit uncomfortable after.” Running his fingers through Jihoons hair, Seungcheol locked eyes with him. “If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop and I will.” 

“O-ok…” Biting his lip, Jihoon slowly turned around, getting on his hands and knees like his boyfriend asked. “Is this ok…?” Jihoon looked over his shoulder, his lips twitching as Seungcheol nodded. “This feels weird though...can’t I ju- OH MY GOD!” Jihoon’s body jerked forward as he felt his boyfriend bite his ass.

“I’m sorry! I just couldn't resist.” Seungcheol laughed as he rubbed his hand over Jihoon’s back to calm him down. “I’m sorry baby, I won’t do that again, maybe..I’m going to start now, if anything feels uncomfortable, just tell me.” 

“Y-you’re so weird, god….” Jihoon sighed, wanting to kick his boyfriend, but also wanting to feel more of that. “Ju-just do it ok?” Taking a deep breath, Jihoon waited to feel his boyfriends touch again.

Seungcheol placed his hands on Jihoons ass, squeezing his cheeks before leaning in closer, spreading the cheeks, blowing cold air on his boyfriends hole, grinning as it twitched.

“Babe? Did you ever touch yourself there?” Before Jihoon could even respond, Seungcheol stuck his tongue out and licked from Jihoon’s balls to his hole, humming. “Mmh, only one way to find out.” Spreading Jihoons cheeks more, Seungcheol gently nudged his tongue against the entrance. 

Jihoon could only gasp as he felt the wet appendage against his entrance, squeezing his hands together, he rested his forehead against his arms, only resulting in pushing his ass back against his boyfriends face.

Seungcheol was surprised how easily his tongue went inside his boyfriends ass, not wanting to comment on it, he slowly pulled away, licking his lips. Leaning over his boyfriends small figure, Seungcheol moved his hand in front of Jihoon’s face.

“Babe, can you suck on my fingers? I need them to be wet so I can open you up more.” Seungcheol tilted his head as Jihoon didn’t move. “Jihoon? Are you ok? Why aren’t you saying anything?” 

“It felt good…” Jihoon slowly lifted his head, looking at his boyfriend. “To answer your question from before…” Taking a deep breath, Jihoon nervously twisted his fingers in the sheets. “I did...once, it was a toy Minghao gave me, but it felt weird so I didn’t use it again after that…” 

“You’re so precious, do you know that?” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “It will still feel weird when I will do this and there might still be a slight pain and discomfort, but I promise I will be gentle, ok baby?” 

Jihoon pouted slightly, taking Seungcheols fingers in his mouth as his boyfriend wiggled them in front of his face, sliding his tongue over each finger, sucking and occasionally biting the tip of a finger as he went up.

“That should be enough. Thank you, babe.” Backing away, Seungcheol blinked as Jihoon suddenly turned back around, laying down on his back with his legs spread. “Ji? It will be more comfortable if you are on your hands and knees.” 

“I want to look at you….I can’t?” Jihoon looked into his boyfriend's eyes, raising his arms, he wrapped them around Seungcheols neck, pulling him down. “You’re about to make love to me, I want you to hold me…” 

Seungcheol felt his heart beat faster as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, spreading his legs a little more as he gently pushed a finger against Jihoon’s entrance, wiggling it, groaning at how tight it felt around his finger as it slipped inside.

Jihoon tightened his hold around Seungcheol as he dug his nails into his boyfriend's back, hissing as he felt a slight burn, moving his hips he tried to get used to the foreign feeling.

“Breathe baby, breathe.” Seungcheol rubbed Jihoon’s side with his other hand. “Just let me know when you’re ready for the next one, ok?” Leaning down, Seungcheol pressed small kisses on Jihoons face, trying to distract him.

“Oh god...this feels so weird..” Squeezing Seungcheol’s arms, Jihoon took a deep breath. “So weird…” Jihoon weakly slapped Seungcheols arm as his boyfriend laughed softly. “Shut up, you’re not the one with a finger up of your ass!” 

“Are you ready for the next finger, babe?” Seungcheol slowly moved his finger in and out of his boyfriends ass. “I’m kind of in awe at how wet you are babe, my finger is sliding in so easily.” Brushing his lips against Jihoon’s, mumbling. “You can let them out if it feels good, I want to hear your moans.” 

As Seungcheol slowly slid in the next finger, Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut, his lips parting in a soft moan, his nails digging into Seungcheol’s shoulders. Jihoon slowly began to move his hips, fucking himself slowly on Seungcheol’s fingers, gasping and moaning whenever his boyfriend would move his fingers around.

“I’m gonna add a third, Ji.” Looking down at his boyfriend, Seungcheol couldn’t help but kiss those pink lips, slipping his tongue in as Jihoon gasped when he slid in the third finger, scissoring them. It was when he curled his fingers that Jihoon broke the kiss, his back arched as he moaned loudly.

“Fu-fuck...w-what was that!?” Jihoon covered his mouth as Seungcheol continued to press the tip of his fingers against that spot. Flailing his arms around, Jihoon’s hands found Seungcheol’s head, tangling his fingers in his boyfriends black locks he pulled on them hard. “S-stop! To-too much!” 

Jihoon let his arms fall on the bed as Seungcheol slowly pulled away, his chest rising up and down fast, neck and chest a light pink. 

“Ssh kitten, did it feel that good?” Seungcheol smiled softly, rubbing Jihoon’s side to make him stop trembling. “Did you even notice that you came already? You came a lot this time.” Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss on Jihoon’s lips. “I think you’re ready. But I will only start when you are.” 

“I’m...ok...just wow.” Jihoon covered his face, chuckling. Slowly letting his hands fall from his face, he looked up at his boyfriend, smiling, his face flushed a dark red. “Make love to me, Cheol.” 

Seungcheol spread Jihoon’s legs more to get more comfortable, guiding his cock to his boyfriend’s entrance, he looked at him, waiting for his lover to give him an ok before slowly pushing in. Gasping, Seungcheol hung his head, cursing at how tight but good his boyfriend felt.

“Fuck...Jihoon, you’re so tight…” When Seungcheol didn’t get a reply, he quickly looked up, only to see that Jihoon had his eyes closed tight and a tear rolling down the side of his face. “Kitten….breathe! Ji, look at me…” Wiping the tear away, he caressed his lovers face. “It’s ok baby, just breathe and relax, I won’t move till you tell me too.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Opening his eyes slowly, Jihoon looked into his boyfriend's eyes. “It hurts...but I don’t want you to stop!” He was quick to say when he saw that Seungcheol wanted to say something. “It will get better, right?” With shaky hands, Jihoon ran his hands through his lovers hair. “Just, do it fast?” 

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol kissed his lover gently. “I will do it fast then, but rather than pulling on my hair, please just dig your nails in my back, I don’t think my scalp can handle any more pulling today.” Seungcheol chuckled lightly.

Jihoon slid his hands down Seungcheols neck, to his back, lightly scratching it, mumbling an apology. Seungcheol counted to 3 before pushing the rest of his length inside Jihoon’s ass, holding his boyfriend close as Jihoon screamed in pain, hissing when he felt those nails dig into his back.

“Scream as much as you want, I’m so sorry baby.” Seungcheol felt horrible for causing his lover so much pain. “I promise it will feel better, kitten.” Pressing kisses all over his lovers face and chest, Seungcheol tried his best to make Jihoon feel better.  
“Hu-hurts...Ch-cheol…” Jihoon buried his face in Seungcheol’s neck, sobbing as he tried to get used to Seungcheol’s length. Taking deep breaths like Seungcheol told him, it took him a few minutes to tell his boyfriend that he could move again. “I’m ok, Cheol.” Jihoon smiled, tears still in his eyes. “You can move now.” Moving his hips a little to show that he was good.

“You have no idea how amazing you are…” Seungcheol felt his heart swell at the sight of his boyfriend. “I love you so much, kitten.” He slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip in before he moved back in again, watching Jihoon’s face for any reaction.

“Oh!” Jihoon gasped as he felt Seungcheol enter him again, he frantically nodded. “A-again….please?” Jihoon sighed happily as Seungcheol kissed him while thrusting his hips a bit faster. 

“You feel so good, Ji!” Picking up the pace, Seungcheol lifted one of Jihoon’s legs over his shoulder, getting to thrust even deeper inside his lover. Seungcheol buried his face in Jihoon’s neck, growling. His heart beating faster and his thrusts getting faster and harder as Jihoon moans his name over and over again.

“Seu- ah!” Jihoon arched his back as he felt Seungcheol’s cock hit the same spot his fingers hit before, letting out a high pitched moan, his hips moving against Seungcheol’s thrusts. “Seungcheol! Sh-shit! I-i’m close!” 

Growling, Seungcheol wrapped a hand around Jihoon’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, watching as his lover came undone, cum coating his hand. After a few more thrusts, he came inside of his lover. 

“W-wow...that was…” Jihoon was a mess, his heart was beating like crazy, his whole body felt like it was on fire and he could feel his boyfriends cum dripping out as Seungcheol slowly pulled away. Slowly turning on his side, he beamed up at his lover. “Thank you…” 

Chuckling, Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jihoon, rubbing his back. He wondered if he was too rough, but the look in Jihoon’s face was absolutely beautiful. 

“You don’t need to thank me, silly.” Pecking Jihoon’s lips, Seungcheol pulled the boy closer. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” When Jihoon shook his head, Seungcheol sighed in relief. “You were amazing.” Watching his lover snuggle closer to him and closing his eyes, Seungcheol reached out for the blankets and pulled them over their naked bodies. “Sleep, kitten.” 

When Seungcheol walked into his bedroom the next day, he was met with what seemed to be a pissed off Jihoon still laying in bed.

“We’re not having sex anymore! Not now, not tomorrow, never!!” Jihoon spat, pointing a finger at the Gryffindor, who didn’t even move or say anything. “I can’t even sit up straight without feeling like I will break in half!” Jihoon pouted, even though he was angry.

Seungcheol blinked slowly before bursting out in laughter, dodging the pillow that flew his way. Walking over to his pissed off boyfriend, he sat down on the bed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. I’m really sorry baby.” Seungcheol rubbed Jihoon’s back. “Walking around will help though, you want me to help you get dressed?” After getting a mumbled reply, he stood up, walking to his closet. “You can wear my grey hoodie, you don’t have any clean sweatpants though. Want me to get them from your room?” 

“I’ve been here for so long, I don’t even know what the password is today….” Jihoon grumbled as Seungcheol pulled him up straight, hissing as he twists his body when he wanted to dangle his legs from the bed. “Can’t I just lay in bed till I die?” 

“No can do, well, you can wear Hansol's, he always leaves some clothes behind.” After pulling the hoodie over Jihoon’s head, he picked his boyfriend up who wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. “I will bring you downstairs ok? You can get warm by the fire.” 

“Mmh, yeah…” Tapping his fingers over Seungcheol’s back, Jihoon’s mind wandered back to the previous night, his face turning red. “Did I hurt you?” Jihoon tapped his boyfriends back.

“I looked in the mirror this morning, it’s not that bad but it will take a while till they fade, you’re like a real kitten, babe.” Seungcheol chuckled, nudging Jihoon’s head with his. “Don’t think about it, I want you to feel comfortable ok?” Placing Jihoon on the couch, he tapped his boyfriend on the nose. “I’ll be right back.” 

Jihoon leaned back against the couch, sighing happily as he stared at the fire, he really did it….he really had sex with Seungcheol. Covering his mouth, he screamed into his hands, jumping slightly and hissing in pain as the portrait suddenly opened and two figures stumbled into the common room.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Hansol looked around the room before laying his eyes back on Jihoon again. “I mean, where is Seungcheol?” Hansol tried to shush a giggling Seungkwan.

“We ran away!” Seungcheol squealed, covering his mouth. “Jihoonie! We ran away from our parents!” 

“We..uhm..” Hansol cleared his throat. “They kept asking me question when I would ask Seungkwan to marry me and if we would have children…” Hansol laughed nervously as Jihoon continued to look at them without saying anything. 

“Welcome back….but please go to the hufflepuff common room…” Jihoon stared at them. “Please?” Biting his lips he looked at Hansol.

“Ah...right, I get it! It’s good to see you again though, Hyung!” Hansol turned around, pushing a complaining Seungkwan out of the common room. “I’ll explain it to you when we get to you room!” 

“Oh? It’s only the second day and there are already students back?” Seungcheol walked to his boyfriend, kneeling down in front of him. “Can you stand up for me, babe? Just hold onto my shoulders.” 

Standing up slowly, Jihoon leaned his weight on Seungcheol’s shoulders, lifting one leg up at a time, shivering when his boyfriend’s fingers touched his thighs. 

“We…. really had sex, didn’t we?” Jihoon looked at his lover shyly, the blush on his cheeks only getting darker as Seungcheol tilted his head back, locking his eyes with Jihoon. “Oh god we did….” 

“Do you regret it?” Seungcheol stood up slowly, his gaze still locked with Jihoon’s. He wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, pulling him closer. Blinking as Jihoon suddenly hit his chest.

“Of course I don’t regret it!” Jihoon looked up at his boyfriend, wondering why he would even ask that. “I just can’t believe it was real, it felt like a dream, but also so real….” Taking a sudden interest in the string of Seungcheols hoodie, he began to play with that, avoiding his boyfriends eyes.

“It was real, kitten.” Seungcheol whispered into his boyfriend's ear. “I’m really happy that you trust me enough to have done that.” Pressing a kiss against Jihoon’s cheek, he pulled away. “Let's go into the dining hall, I’m sure they’ll serve some food, I saw some elfs coming back to the castle.” 

“Why wouldn’t I trust you?” Slipping his hand in Seungcheol’s, he linked their fingers. “Lets go, I’m starving!” Jihoon took a step forward only to stop immediately, he slowly turned his head. “C-can you carry me?” 

“Of course, babe. I’ll massage your back after we get back ok?” Walking in front of Jihoon, Seungcheol kneeled down, his back facing his boyfriend. “Hop on, kitten.” 

After Jihoon climbed on Seungcheol’s back, the two made their way towards the dining hall. Jihoon telling that Hansol and Seungkwan came back.

“They’re back already? I wonder what they did this time…” Seungcheol shook his head laughing. “Are you comfortable enough?”   
“I’m good like this.” Jihoon pinched Seungcheol’s cheek. “Apparently they ran away? That’s all I heard actually….ah, there is Hana! “Jihoon smiled as he saw his owl fly around. “Did you let her out of her cage this morning?” 

“She looked restless, so I let her out.” Seungcheol smiled at Jihoon’s laughter. “Ah there they are. Yah! What are you two doing here?” Seungcheol gently let Jihoon sit on top of the table next to Hansol.

“Ah, well, Seungkwan and I escaped?” Hansol sighed, looking at Seungcheol. “They kept bothering us about marriage and children. I hope they know that both of us are boys!.” 

‘Well, Hansol, there is a potion that could make a male pregnant, though, only the headmaster is able to brew this one. So if it is your wish to have your own child, you could go to him…” Jihoon tried to hide himself when everyone looked at him. “What? It’s what Channie told me!” 

Everyone turned their heads as Seungkwan suddenly slammed his hands on the table and pointed at Jihoon.

“You! Oh my god, hyung! You totally!” Seungkwan was a mumbling, giggling mess, shaking Hansol. “Babe! He totally did!” Seungkwan squealed. “Did it feel good!?” 

Jihoon wanted to open his mouth in reply, his face getting pale as soon as the last words came out of Seungkwan's mouth. Hansol facepalmed while Seungcheol chuckled as he pulled Jihoon closer to him, rubbing his back.

“His cock is huge right!?” Seungkwan wanted to say more, but Hansol covered his mouth before he even could.

“I’m so sorry, hyungs!” Hansol glared at his boyfriend. “You better stop talking right now or I will send your parents an owl right now.” 

“I was just excited…” Seungkwan pouted. “Everyone is always so mean to me!” He scowled as Hansol pecked his lips. “I...am happy for you hyung...that’s all…” 

“Why do I even come out of your room?” Jihoon whined, yelping in surprise as Jisoo suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. “Hyu- why?” 

“Any idea why all the parents are suddenly talking about babies!?” Jisoo layed down on the table. “Jeonghans parents went crazy when we introduced Seokmin as our boyfriend, they immediately talked about babies and contacted my parents and Seokmin’s as well!” 

“Speaking of, where are they?” Seungcheol looked around for the long haired and nerdy Ravenclaws. “You didn’t leave them there did you?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened.  
“Oh god no, I’m not that cruel! I brought them to my room first, I thought there would be food here, but I guess we’ll have to wait a little longer..” Jisoo sighed. “We’re too young for this..” Jisoo tilted his head to the side. “Congrats Jihoon and Seungcheol.” Jisoo smiled, disappearing again.

“See!! I’m not the o-” Seungkwan was once again muffled by Hansol’s hand.

“This...this is exactly why I don’t leave my room!” Jihoon glared at the table. “If food is not here within 5 minutes, I will lock myself up in your room, just so you know.” 

“I know, kitten…” Seungcheol felt bad for his boyfriend, he knew Jihoon didn’t like this much attention. “If anyone dares to open his mouth again about this…” Seungcheol locked eyes with Seungkwan, who could feel cold sweat forming on his back.

“Y-yes hyung!....I’ll be quiet...I promise” Seungkwan pouted, snuggling against Hansol in defeat. “Can food come though...we haven’t had anything since yesterday.” 

Seungcheol could feel something crawl up on his neck, only to find out they were Jihoon’s fingers, smiling he looked at his lover. 

“I want to kiss you…” Jihoon’s ears turned red at his own words. “Can I kiss you?” Without waiting for an answer, Jihoon pressed his lips against his boyfriends, mewling as Seungcheol pulled him closer, feeling his lovers hands slipping under his hoodie.

Both boys didn’t even notice that the food appeared on the table, too lost in eachother to care or hear their names being called by their friends.


	7. True feelings revealed

"Bye hyung!! Merry Christmas!" Chan beamed as he ran out of the dining hall and out of the castle towards the train, hoping he could still bump into Soonyoung.

"Hey, you're Lee Chan, right?" The hufflepuff tilted her head as the boy ran past her. "Soonyoung has been looking for you, he boarded the train just now."

Chan's face lit up at the mention of Soonyoung's name, quickly bowing to his senior, he boarded the train, his heart beating fast, wondering why his hyung was suddenly looking for him after running from him.

Pushing past some students, Chan faintly heard his name being called, looking around he tried to see who was calling him.

"Chan! I'm over here!" Soonyoung raised his arm up higher, waving. "Guys, could you please go and sit somewhere else?" Soonyoung begged his fellow Hufflepuffs, grinning happily as they complained but moved out of the cart. 

"Hyung..." Chan slowly sat down across from Soonyoung after closing the door. "I heard you were looking for me?" Wringing his hands together, Chan felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. Did he do something wrong? Is Soonyoung going to tell him off? 

"Chan? Channie!!?" Soonyoung waved his hand in front of Chan's face. "Are you ok? You look like you're going to throw up..." 

"A-ah! I'm fine, hyung! Don't worry." Chan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "What did you say?" He's definitely going to tell him to leave him alone....

"I wanted to apologize for running away from you, for not talking to you at all after that day." Soonyoung looked down at his hands, his fellow Hufflepuff had said that Chan was crying when he left the common room. "The reason why I hid myself wa-" Blinking, he frowned as Chan shook his head.

"I understand hyung, I shouldn't have followed you, I should've left you alone..." Chan bit his lip, not sure how to continue. "I just....it's just that I..." Groaning he stood up, pulling on his hair in frustration.

"Uhm...Chan? If you could just sit down and stop talking, you would've already known what I wanted to say." Grabbing Chan's arm, Soonyoung gently pulled the boy to sit down next to him. "The reason why I'm always so nervous around you, why I run the moment our eyes meet, is because I'm in love with you." Soonyoung swore his face was on fire.  
Chan couldn't believe what he just heard, his hyung, Soonyoung hyung was in love with him? The hyung he had been crushing on for years felt the same as him? He was dreaming, he was sure this was all a dream.

"Channie." Soonyoung cupped Chan's face with shaky hands. "You're so smart, kind and you love our friends so much." Soonyoung smiled. "You're so beautiful...w-wait! Why are you crying!? Did I say something wrong?" Immediately taking his hands off of the young Slytherin, Soonyoung scooted back.

"N-no!" Reaching out, Chan grabbed onto Sooyoung's robes. "I...you really feel that way about me?" He could feel his face hurting from smiling so much. “You really love me?!” 

Soonyoung looked down at the younger, wondering if he could melt for real as he looked into those brown eyes. Before he knew it, Soonyoung had closed the distance, kissing the young Slytherin.

Chan’s eyes widened as Soonyoung’s face came closer to his. Once he felt those lips on his, he could feel himself pressing back, his hands a mind of their own as he slid them in Soonyoung’s hair, humming as Soonyoung pulled him closer.

“Channie?” Soonyoung pulled back, caressing Chan’s face, smiling as Chan kept his eyes closed. “I really love you, I never said anything because I thought you didn’t like boys…” 

“What!?” Chan’s eyes snapped open, frowning. “Who told you that?! Was it Seungkwan? I swear he need to shut up for once!” 

Soonyoung laughed softly, shaking his head. Gently squeezing Chan’s cheeks, Soonyoung pecked his lips.

“You shouldn’t talk about your hyung like that, Channie. It’s just something that I heard.” Soonyoung watches as Chan crosses his arms, pouting. “You know, if you pout that like, I will kiss you again and I won’t stop this time…” 

“Who says I want you to stop? We’re not even close to home yet.” Chan smirked, pulling on Soonyoung's robe. “I have heard some stories about your body, hyung.” Chan licked his lips. “Seungkwan hyung is a real chatterbox, big stories about Seungcheol hyung and you…” 

“What about me?” Shrugging out of his robes, Soonyoung climbed on top of Chan as the younger one laid down on his back. “What did Seungkwan say this time?” Not waiting for an answer, Soonyoung crashed his lips against Chan’s.

 

Pulling Soonyoung's shirt from his pants, Chan slipped his hands under it, shivering when he dragged his fingers over Soonyoung's abs. His hyung really wasn’t lying. Breaking the kiss, Chan panted.

“T-take it off…” Chan tugged on Soonyoung’s shirt, wanting it off. “I guess hyung was right about one thing...now take it off.” 

Sitting up, Soonyoung quickly pulled the shirt over his head, his abs clenching as Chan traced his fingers over them. Leaning down, Soonyoung brushed his lips over Chan’s, whispering.

“Take yours off too, it’s not really fair that I’m the only one like this, don’t you think?” Taking Chan’s bottom lip between his teeth, Soonyoung started nibbling on it, only pulling away once the Slytherin started whining. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Th-there are people watching…” Chan’s face was bright red as he tried to hide himself, hearing the giggles and whispers from other students. “Y-you can apparate, right? Can’t you just do that? We don’t really have to take the train to get home…” Looking into Soonyoung’s eyes, he begged the older to take them away.

“Hold on tight, Chan.” Grabbing his shirt and robes, Soonyoung took a quick glance over his shoulder, grinning before apparating. “You can open your eyes now, baby.”

Slowly opening his eyes, Chan looked around, immediately recognizing his own bedroom, quickly looking back at Soonyoung, he tilted his head.

“Why? Why my bedroom?” Chan smiled, taking a step back. “Were you trying to do something, hyung?” Chan bit his lip, trying to hold in his laughter that bubbled up in his throat.

“N-no!! I just thought...I thought you would want to go home!” Soonyoung’s face turned bright red, quickly putting his shirt back on. “I would never take advantage of a situation!” Soonyoung stepped forward, taking Chan’s hands in his. “I just wanted you to feel safe…” 

“I was just joking hyung, I know you wouldn’t do that.” Giving his hyung a quick kiss on the lips, Chan pulled away once again. “You know, my parents wouldn’t mind if you stayed this winter break...I wouldn’t.” Biting his lip, Chan went over to his closet.

“I...I will send an owl to my parents then.” Soonyoung sat down on the bed, looking at his boyfriend. “What exactly did Seungkwan said about Seungcheol and I?” Soonyoung chuckled, already imaging the wild stories Seungkwan always told.

“Oh he was ranting about how huge everyone’s cocks were, apparently he got Hansol to tell about Seungcheol hyung and Mingyu hyung…” Looking over his shoulder, Chan laughed. “Apparently you and Seungcheol hyung are tied? So that must be a good thing?”   
“Why is Seungkwan so damn nosy!?” Groaning, Soonyoung let himself fall onto his back. “Why can’t he just mind his own business? I swear I’m never going to take a bath with him again.” He looked to his side when he felt the bed dip.

“I really don’t care, hyung.” Chan laid down on his side, facing Soonyoung. “I love you for you, not what's inside your pants.” Smiling he poked Soonyoung’s nose. “Should we go downstairs? I can make us something.” 

“I’d rather stay in here with you.” Soonyoung pulled Chan closer, nuzzling his neck, chuckling as the maknae started whining. “Alright, we’ll go eat something.” Sitting up quickly, he pulled Chan up as well. “What are you going to make us?” 

“Mmh, I was thinking of, jjajangmyeon or okonomiyaki?” Chan smiled as Soonyoung’s face lit up at the mention of his favorite food. “Ok, let’s go down stairs before you explode here.” Laughing he pulled a beaming Soonyoung with him out of his room.

“Can we have many side dishes as well?” Soonyoung was bouncing down the stairs. Today was such a good day. “And are you going to feed me as well?” He laughed as Chan turned around, looking at him in disbelief.

“I love you and all, but I’m not going to feed you. Or are you saying that you’re a baby, hyung?” Chan raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Well, I can’t give a baby that much food…” Turning back to the counter, Chan started to wash his hands, shivering as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I could have you for diner as well.” Soonyoung nuzzled Chan’s neck. “Or maybe I can have you for desert?” Soonyoung chuckled as Chan tensed in his arms. “Baby, you can relax. You know I won’t do anything you if you don’t want too, right?” 

“I know...it’s just still all so new and exciting.” Chan laughed nervously, turning around in Soonyoung’s arms. “I would love to discover everything with you, Soonie, but for now, I want to take things easy, is that ok?” 

“Of course, Channie.” Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat at the new nickname, tightening his arms around the Slytherin’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. “I will wait till you’re ready.” Smiling, Soonyoung pecked Chan’s lips. “We’ll take things slow till you’re ready.” 

 

 

____________________________________________  
“I kinda regret boarding the train…” Minghao looked out of the window. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my family, but I feel so much better back at the castle, more free.” Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Are they still pushing you to study even in our holidays?” Jun frowned as his boyfriend nodded. “We can still go back, you know? I can explain everything to my parents and they could reason with yours?” 

“They would?” Minghao leaned forward, grabbing onto Jun’s hands. “Please do! I just want to have fun and be with you. I don’t want to be locked up in my room and study.” Moving to the other side, Minghao snuggled up against his lover.

“My parents will be waiting on the train station once we arrive.” Jun kissed Minghao’s head, rubbing the younger boys back. “I will apparate us back right before the gates once I’m done talking to my parents, ok?” 

“Thank you, Junnie.” Minghao closed his eyes, figuring he could get some sleep before they arrived. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Hao.” Jun rested his head against the window, pulling the boy even closer to him as he watched out the window, noticing a lot of owls flying towards the castle. “Hm, strange…” 

Few hours later, the train arrived at the station in Daegu, Jun shook his lover gently.

“Hao Hao, we’re here, you need to wake up.” Jun gently tapped his boyfriend's cheek, smiling as Minghao slowly opened his eyes. “We arrived, did you sleep well?” Pulling him up, Jun fixed their clothes, pushing his boyfriend towards the exit.

“I had a really nice dream.” Minghao smiled, shyly waving at Jun’s parents as they approached them. “H-hello..” Minghao bowed, trying to hide behind his boyfriend.

“Oh my, Minghao! You’re getting more and more handsome each time I see you!” Mrs Wen beamed. “You don’t have to be so shy, dear.” She turned to look at her son, her expression suddenly turning serious. 

“It’s not that serious, mother.” Jun laughed. “It’s just, Minghao doesn’t really want to go home, this may sound a bit childish, but all they do is make him sit in his room and have him study, this is why you never see him around in the holidays.” 

“Are your parents still that strict, boy?” Mr Wen approached Minghao, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I thought your mother would’ve learned her lesson.” Sighing he looked at his wife. “Go, go back and we’ll deal with your parents. They need to learn what fun is.” 

Jun smiled, squeezing Minghao’s waist. Thanking his parents and with the promise that their stuff would be send back, Jun’s parents disappeared.

“See, I told you they would do something, hey, why are you crying?” Jun turned to look at his boyfriend, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Where is my feisty Haohao?” Chuckling as Minghao weakly kicked him.

“H-he’s still here…” Bumping his forehead against Jun’s shoulder, Minghao took a deep breath. “Can we just go back? I miss home already.” He closed his eyes as Jun kissed his head, feeling the wind rush by him, before he knew it he could already smell the fresh air that belonged to his world.

“We’re home, my love.” Jun squeezed Minghao gently, not letting go of him. “Do you want to walk or should I just apparate to your room?” Pulling back a little, he chuckled. “Cute, your room it is then.” Shaking his head, they disappeared once more.

“Finally!” Minghao pulled away from Jun and jumped on his bed. “Home~ “ Smiling he held out his arms for Jun to join him. “I wish we could live here forever.” 

“I’m sure we could figure something out, baby. We could always become teachers here.” Jun climbed on top of his boyfriend, grinning. “I love transfigurations and you love defense against the dark arts. We could talk to our teachers about it.” Pushing some stray hairs out of Minghao’s face, he smiled.

“I would really love that, if we could, we could still be together.” Minghao smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Jun’s neck, pulling him down, lips brushing together. “We can do that after our break. We should see if Seungcheol hyung and Jihoon hyung are somewhere in the castle still. I kinda wanna check up on Jihoon hyung, is that ok with you?” 

“Of course it is, love.” Pressing a soft kiss against Minghao’s lips, Jun squeezed his boyfriend’s side softly. “Lets change into something more warm and comfortable first.” Pulling away, Jun slid off the bed. “I will go to my room, I’ll meet you at the dining hall, ok?” After getting an ok and another quick kiss, Jun apparated to his own room.

Quickly changing into warmer clothes, Minghao rushed out of his room, almost falling down the stairs as he missed a step. Racing towards the dining hall, he greeted Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seokmin with a confused look on his face.

“You better explain that to me later, Seokmin!!” Minghao laughed as Seokmin stuck his tongue. “Ah! You’re here already!” Minghao jumped on his boyfriend, almost making them both fall down on the ground. “You need to stop apparating so much.” 

“I know, but I didn’t want to make you wait.” Jun smiled, his boyfriend really was much happier here. “Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung are in the back there. Jihoon looks a little pissed though.” Putting Minghao down, the two made their way over to the two lovers.

“Hyung!” Minghao wrapped his arms around Jihoon, resting his head on his shoulder. “Are you feeling better now?” Looking at Seungcheol, Minghao quickly let go of Jihoon. “Uhm..did something happen?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, Minghao. Jihoon is just grumpy cause there is nothing to eat.” Seungcheol grinned as Jihoon tried to kick him. “The elves all left so no one is here to cook.” 

“Shut up, Choi!” Jihoon glared at his boyfriend, his cheeks turning red as his stomach grumbled. “Ugh! I’m so hungry!” 

“Hyung? You can cook...why aren’t you just making your own diner?” Minghao watched in amusement as Jihoon stood up and ran away, yelling about meeting Seungcheol in the kitchen.

“I told him that about 5 times already but he just didn’t listen.” Sighing, Seungcheol bid goodbye and went off to find his boyfriend, mumbling that he may should buy him a collar.

Noticing Jun looking at him, Minghao turned around, tilting his head, wondering why his boyfriend hasn’t said anything yet.

“I just really love how happy you are.” Jun sat down on the table, looking down at his boyfriend. “I could look at you forever, you know.” 

“Eeh! You’re so weird, Junnie!” Minghao pushed against Jun’s leg, giggling. “As long as I have you, our friends and Hogwarts, I will always be happy.” Minghao stuck his tongue out as Jun made a weird face.

“Who’s the weird one now?” Jun laughed, jumping off the table as Minghao tried to punch him. “You’re not really going to punch me, are you?” Walking towards his boyfriend, he grinned as Minghao lowered his fist with a pout. “Thought so.” 

“There is something else I want to do though, but not here.” Minghao scrunched his nose up. “I feel like Seungkwan and Hansol had sex here at least once..” Shivering he wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist. “Since I know Jihoon hyung is ok, we could go back to my room?” Biting his lower lip, Minghao looked up at his boyfriend.

“I wanted to make love to you once we got to your room.” Pecking his boyfriends lips, Jun apparated them from the dining hall to Minghao’s bedroom, where they wouldn’t come out for at least a couple of hours.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’ll be christmas tomorrow...our first christmas together.” Jihoon traced his fingers over Seungcheol’s bare back. “I feel bad that I can’t give you anything this year though.” Pouting, Jihoon snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

“I don’t need anything when I have you here with me.” Seungcheol smiled softly, kissing Jihoon’s head, chuckling when his boyfriend tried to tangle his legs with his. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I was being quite rough.” 

“I was a little surprised, but it felt really good.” Jihoon’s ears turned red as he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes. “You always make me feel so good, so safe.” Pressing a soft kiss against Seungcheol’s jaw, Jihoon rolled over to lay on his stomach. “I promised to meet up with Minghao, I should go now.” 

“Well, you should move that cute little butt then.” Sitting up, Seungcheol looked down at his lover. “Are you able to walk though?” Smirking, Seungcheol caught Jihoon’s fist. “I’m serious though, try to stand, babe.” 

Mumbling, Jihoon slowly slid out of bed, shivering as his feet hit the cold floor. He didn’t move though, slowly looking over his shoulder he started whining.

“It’s cold~!” Puffing out his cheeks, Jihoon wanted to climb back into bed. “Can you help me get dressed? Stop laughing at me!” Grabbing the nearest pillow, Jihoon threw it at his lovers head.

“I wouldn’t dare, kitten.” Chuckling, Seungcheol shuffled towards his closet, taking out a pair of sweatpants and a black sweater. “The fuzzy socks?” After getting a nod, he grabbed the brown fuzzy socks. “Sit on the bed.” 

“What are you going to do when I’m with Minghao?” Jihoon tilted his head, teasingly wiggling his toes as Seungcheol put his socks on. “I promise it won’t take long, he just wanted to tell me something.” 

“That’s ok, kitten.” I have something to discuss with the headmaster. “You take some time with your friends.” Kissing Jihoon’s forehead, he pulled his boyfriend up. “You want me to walk you to where Minghao is?” Seungcheol looked at his boyfriend, wondering why he wasn’t looking at him. “Kitten? Is there something wrong?” 

Slowly lifting his head, Jihoon’s face was bright red, nibbling on his lower lip. 

“I-I can feel it dripping out...i-it’s sliding down my thighs…” Jihoon rubbed his thighs together, whimpering as more cum dripped down his thighs. “I-I’m just...gonna go and clean myself up first...can you?”   
“A-ah! Right! Just a moment.” Quickly getting dressed, Seungcheol tried to calm his breathing. His kitten was driving him crazy, but Jihoon saying that his cum was dripping out of him was kind of hot. “Come here, baby.” Seungcheol held his arms open, tightening them around Jihoon’s waist the moment he stepped closer. “Close your eyes, we’ll be there before you know it.” 

When they arrived at the bath house, Jihoon immediately pulled his sweats down, jumping slightly as he felt cold fingers against his thigh.

“Ch-cheol?” Jihoon stared at his boyfriend as Seungcheol scooped up some cum with his fingers, making Jihoon lick his lips. He was curious what it tasted like. “Can I taste it?” 

“You what?” Seungcheol choked on his own spit, did his kitten really just ask that? “A-are you sure, Ji?” Watching Jihoon squad down, Seungcheol’s eyes widened when Jihoon grabbed his hand and began to lick and suck on his fingers. “Kitten….” 

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered as Seungcheol’s voice got deeper, pulling back slowly as he got all the cum from his boyfriends fingers. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Licking his lips, Jihoon looked down between his legs. “Can you help me clean up?” Clenching his butt, Jihoon tried to keep some of Seungcheol’s cum inside of him.

“Y-yes, of course!” Seungcheol cleared his throat as he grabbed a small towel, wetting it. Bending down behind his lover, Seungcheol began to clean him up. “You really love doing these things to me, don’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jihoon reached back, playing with Seungcheol’s hair. “I was just curious what it tasted like, I shouldn’t have done that?” Jihoon squealed when his boyfriend squeezed his butt after pulling his sweatpants back up.

“If there is something you want to do, just tell me.” Pecking Jihoon’s lips, Seungcheol picked him up. “Where are you supposed to meet up with Minghao?” Seungcheol raised his brow at Jihoon’s answer. “The schrieking shack? Why there?” 

“Well not exactly in the schrieking schack, just before it. Minghao wanted to speak to me in private and that’s the only place where Jun wouldn’t dare coming.” Jihoon laughed. “He sounded really serious though...can you just apparate me to it? I don’t want him waiting any longer.” 

“Of course I can, kitten.” Nuzzling Jihoon’s neck, Seungcheol playfully counted to 3 before apparating to the schrieking shack. “Hello Minghao.” Grinning, he put Jihoon down. “I’ll see you in a few hours, babe.” 

Limping towards a rock, Jihoon slowly sat down, ignoring the look Minghao gave him.

“What did you want to talk about? You sounded so serious, did something happen?” Jihoon looked at his friend. “Are you ok, Minghao? Does this have to do with why you’re already back?” 

“Yes, you know how my parents are, right?” Seeing Jihoon nod, Minghao continued. “Hogwarts is my home, I feel the safest here, I feel like myself when I’m here.” Looking down, Minghao played with the ends of his scarf. “Jun and I decided that we want to become teachers here.” 

“But that’s amazing, Minghao!” Jihoon smiled, happy to hear that his friend knows what he wanted to do. “You don’t seem all to happy though…” 

“I am! I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous and this is pretty serious.” Minghao swallowed nervously. “Jun proposed to me…” Looking at his friend for any reaction, Minghao blinked as Jihoon started to laugh. “Hyung! Why are you laughing!? This isn’t funny!” 

“It’s not! I’m sorry.” Giggling, Jihoon rubbing his eyes. “You two are seriously so cute, you’re already acting like a married couple, I assume you said yes?” Jihoon’s smile grew bigger when Minghao nodded. “Then what’s holding you back?” 

“Nothing really…” Sighing, Minghao leaned back on his hands. “Nothing is holding us back, I just wanted to tell you, since you’re my best friend.” 

Jihoon stood up, walking towards his friend, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s neck, squeezing him gently.

“I’m really happy for you, Minghao, thank you so much for telling me.” Jihoon pulled back, grinning. “You better invite us to the wedding!” 

“Of course! What kind of friend do you think I am!?” Minghao laughed. “Do you want me to walk you back to the castle? I don’t know what Seungcheol hyung is doing, but I’m sure you’ll find him.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I can sit here any longer.” Shivering, Jihoon linked his arm with Minghao. “Don’t you dare say that I’m clingy to anyone.” Jihoon’s cheeks turned red, from the cold or from being embarrassed, he wouldn’t say. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Minghao smiled, looking down at Jihoon. “You’re really happy with hyung, aren’t you?” Minghao chuckled as he felt Jihoon tighten his hold on his arm.

“More than happy, he’s so sweet, so gentle. He wouldn’t dare to hurt me.” Jihoon sighed happily. “I love him, so much that it hurts. He was amazing as my best friend, but as my boyfriend he’s even better.”   
“I can tell.” Minghao lifted his hand to ruffle Jihoon’s hair, only to stop in his tracks as he saw two bodies laying in the snow. “Are they…?” Minghao let go of Jihoon and ran towards the two bodies. “Hyung, you can apparate right? We need to bring them to the castle right now!” 

Running to Minghao, ignoring the pain in his lower back, Jihoon crouched down, checking the pulse of both boys.

“It’s barely there, hold onto them tightly.” Closing his eyes tightly, Jihoon aparated the 4 of them back to the castle, appearing in the infirmary. “Madam Noh! We need help!” 

Madam Noh, along with Seokmin, Joshua and Jeonghan ran through the doors. Helping the two unconscious students onto the beds.

“What happened?” Madam Noh checked their pulse, clicking her tongue. “Seokmin, Joshua, you will need to prepare some potions.” After telling what ingredients they would need, she rushed the boys out of the infirmary. “I want you two to tell the headmaster about this. It seems there was another attack, they are lucky to still be alive.” 

“There is no need to call for me, Jiwoo.” Headmaster Soh calmly walked into the infirmary with Seungcheol behind him. “We were on our way to meet with Mr Lee here.” He motioned towards Jihoon. “When we saw Mr Hong and Mr Lee ran out of here, explaining what happened.” 

“Jihoon, are you ok, kitten?” Seungcheol walked towards his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s waist without saying anything. “Headmaster Soh, I think we all know who did this…” 

The headmaster nodded, turning around he slowly raised his arms and mumbled a spell, blinding everyone for a second. When everyone opened their eyes again, they all saw a struggling Sohee in the middle of the room.

“Mrs Jung, you have been warned multiple times, we gave you detention, your wand has been taken away from you, which you managed to get back I see.” The headmaster looked her in the eyes. “You do not deserve to be in Gryffindor…” He watched as her gaze fell on Jihoon, her eyes widening as she saw him.

“Y-you…. You’re supposed to be dead!” Sohee screamed, looking around the room, gasping as she saw the two students laying in the beds. “Why are you still alive!? I killed you!” 

Everyone turned around when they heard laughter coming from the back of the room. Jeonghan slowly appearing from the shadows.

“You would’ve loved that, wouldn’t you?” Jeonghan walked closer to her. “You really think we would’ve let any of us be alone after what you have done?” Laughing, Jeonghan turned back around to stand next to Jihoon and Seungcheol.

“What’s going on? Why would I be dead? Cheol?” Jihoon looked up at his boyfriend, who just kissed his forehead, smiling. “Can anyone explain this to me?” 

“Headmaster Soh came up with a plan to expose the one who has been attacking the students, he asked for Jeonghan’s help and explained me everything.” Seungcheol glared at Sohee as she started hissing. “We made it so that she could acces her wand and just wait for when she would attack again.” 

“I simply created an illusion, making her think Jihoon was alone every day, she attacked today.” Jeonghan shook his head. “She thought she killed Jihoon, I never thought she would attack two other students though…” 

Jihoon didn’t notice as he started trembling, his eyes wide as he stared at Sohee in disbelief.

“There is no need to say more.” Headmaster Soh looked back at Sohee. “Mrs Jung, attacking other students already gave you the needed punishment. Performing the killing curse however, is something we can’t just simply ignore. Mrs Jung, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts, your wand will once again be taken away from you and you will be stripped from your magic.” 

Sohee’s face paled at the words she heard from the headmaster. Shaking her head, tears rolled down her face.

“I just wanted back what was mine!!” Screaming she tried to get out of her binds, taking a step towards Jihoon and Seungcheol. “You were mine….” 

“I was never yours, Sohee. You may have been in Gryffindor but we’ve never spoken to each other.” Seungcheol pulled Jihoon closer to him. “I wish you wouldn’t have been so blinded by hatred.” 

“Mr Hak, please remove Mrs Jung from the grounds. I will be going back to my office, I need to send out some owls…” Looking at the couple, he sighed. “Mr Choi, take care of Mr Lee…” 

“Hyung? Are you ok?” Minghao noticed Jihoon hadn’t said anything anymore. “Hyung, maybe you should go back to your room?” 

“I’m fine...I’ll be fine…” Jihoon nudged Seungcheol, silently asking him to leave the infirmary. “Thank you, Jeonghan.” Glancing at the Ravenclaw, he closed his eyes as Seungcheol picked him up and disappeared in front of everyone.

“I really hope he’s going to be.” Minghao sat down in a chair, sighing. “Thank you so much, Jeonghan hyung...if it weren’t for your illusions, hyung might’ve been dead for real.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, Minghao.” Jeonghan sat down next to him, rubbing his back. “Jihoon will be fine, he has Seungcheol.” He smiled slightly. “As for those two, they really are lucky, they are both in my house, they have been together for years, why she would attack them is a mystery to me.” 

“We have the potions, Madam Noh!” Seokmin came running in, panting. “Why is everyone looking at me like that?” 

“Where is Mr Hong?” Madam Noh took the bottles from Seokmin’s hands. “Mr Yoon, could you help me for a bit?” Having Jeonghan lift one of the boys up into a sitting position, she carefully poured the potion into his mouth. 

“Jisoo was stopped by the headmaster, something about removing magic?” Seokmin frowned. “I assume this is all about the attacker?” Seeing his boyfriend, Jeonghan nod, Seokmin sighed. “Was it Sohee?” 

“Unfortunately Mrs Jung’s mind was clouded by hatred and jealousy, she was such a good student though.” Shaking her head, Madam Noh ushered everyone out of the infirmary. “Now, you all need to go back to your common room. It’s for the best that everyone is safe till Mrs Jung has been removed from the grounds.” 

“Jihoon? Are you ok? You haven’t said anything since we’re back.” Seungcheol looked at his boyfriend who just stared at the fire with a blank look in his eyes. “Everything is over now, kitten.” Sitting down next to his boyfriend, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon against his side.

“It’s just, why would she do that? She was so nice, always helping other students, she even stood up against bullies.” Jihoon snuggled against his lover. “Did she really hate me that much, that she killed an illusion of me?” 

“Lets not think about it anymore, Ji.” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s head. “She’s gone now, she can’t hurt you anymore.” Sitting up straight, Seungcheol carefully pulled Jihoon onto his lap. “You want to know what I did?” 

“What? You didn’t do something weird, right?” Raising an eyebrow, Jihoon yelped as he was poked in the side. “Tell me~!” 

“I asked for the headmasters permission if you could live with me, here, in the Gryffindor tower.” Seungcheol grinned as Jihoon nodded slowly with a confused look on his face. “Well, that wasn’t possible, but he mentioned that there is a tower that hasn’t been used for years and that we could have it.”   
“We? Living together?” Jihoon’s eyes widened. “We’re going to be living together?!” Getting off of Seungcheol’s lap, he pointed towards the entrance. “Where is it? Show me!” Jihoon was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Come on old man!” 

“Old…” Seungcheol laughed. “Calm down, kitten. We’ll go there, I have seen it already, the headmaster was nice enough to decorate it for us, so we don’t have to do anything ourselves.” Picking his lover up, Seungcheol pecked Jihoon’s lips. “All of our belongings are there as well, you will love it.” 

“Hurry and ap- Oh..we’re here…” Wiggling out of Seungcheol’s arms, Jihoon looked around. “This is even bigger than your room! Wow…” Running up towards the windows, Jihoon looked outside. “It’s beautiful here, Cheol.” 

“I knew you would.” Wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist, Seungcheol placed his chin on top of Jihoon’s head. “We even have our own bathroom here.” He chuckled as Jihoon gasped. 

“I’m not even going to question why the headmaster is doing this all for us, I’m just going to take it.” Leaning back against his boyfriend, Jihoon sighed happily. “Channie and Minghao can still come here right?” 

“Of course they can, babe. All our friends are welcome here.” Seungcheol picked Jihoon up bridal style. “You want to take a bath? It’s huge in there.” 

“A bath sounds nice.” Smiling, Jihoon nuzzled against Seungcheol’s neck. “Will you wash my hair?” Jihoon closed his eyes as Seungcheol walked towards the bathroom.

“I will, baby.” Seungcheol carefully put Jihoon down, letting the tub fill up with warm water. “Are you ok though? No more dizzy spells?” 

“Not anymore.” Crouching down, Jihoon tested the water before stripping down, slipping into the water. “Perfect~ it’s still huge in here…” Looking at his boyfriend, Jihoon bit his lip. “Cheollie, do you want to make love to me here?” 

Slipping into the water, Seungcheol swam closer to his boyfriend, holding him close.

“You know I would always make love to you.” Leaning down, Seungcheol pressed his lips against Jihoon’s, moving his hands to his boyfriends butt, squeezing it. “Wrap your legs around me, kitten.” 

“Are you going to make me feel good again?” Jihoon purred in Seungcheol’s ear as he felt his lovers finger prod against his entrance. “After this, I want to make you feel good too.” 

“You’re getting naughtier each time we make love, kitten.” Sliding the first finger in, he immediately curled it, smirking as he heard the low moan coming from his lovers lips. “Naughty kitten.” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s neck as he pushed another finger inside.

“C-can’t help it...it always feel so good.” Jihoon pushed his ass down, feeling the fingers go in deeper he let out a soft moan. “So good...give me more, Seungie!” 

Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the new nickname, pulling away slightly he crashed his mouth against Jihoon’s, his fingers moving in and out of his lover faster. Swallowing the moans that left his boyfriend's mouth.

“Pl-please, Seungie, I want you.” Jihoon moaned Seungcheol’s name, whimpering as Seungcheol pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his cock. Jihoon threw his head back, moaning louder as Seungcheol pushed his cock in.

Growling, Seungcheol pushed all the way inside Jihoon’s ass, attaching his lips against Jihoon’s throat, he bit him lightly, waiting for Jihoon to get used to the stretch before moving slowly.

“God, kitten, you’re so deliciously tight.” Seungcheol snapped his hips up as Jihoon tightened around his cock. “I could stay inside of you forever.” Picking up the pace, Seungcheol held Jihoon closer.

“S-so embarrassing, Cheol.” Jihoon gripped onto Seungcheol’s hair, pulling on it. “Fa-faster, babe!” Jihoon clenched and unclenched around Seungcheol’s cock teasingly, letting out a high pitched moan as Seungcheol’s cock rammed against his prostate over and over again. “S-so go- ah! Fuck daddy!” 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, never stopping his thrusts, biting Jihoon’s shoulder as he thrusts ever faster and deeper, loving the way Jihoon moaned his name.

“You want daddy to make you cum, kitten?” Seungcheol growled into Jihoon’s ear, lifting him up and placing him onto the edge, Seungcheol spread Jihoon’s legs. “Is daddy making you feel good?” 

“S-so good!” Jihoon arched his back, crying out Seungcheol’s name as he came, dragging his nails down Seungcheol’s arms. Clenching around Seungcheol’s cock, he pushed his ass back. “C-cum inside me, please!” 

“Jihoon…” Thrusting a few more times, Seungcheol came inside his lover. “You’re so beautiful, Ji.” Slowly riding out his orgasm, Seungcheol pressed small kisses against Jihoon’s chest. “So, so beautiful.” 

Jihoon stared at the ceiling, watching the little angels fly around, he giggled breathlessly.   
“I’m in love with you, Seungcheol.” Jihoon reached his hand out, smiling as his lover hovered above him. “Bring me to bed?” He closed his eyes as he was carried back into their bedroom. “So in love with you.” 

“Well, I’m in love with you too, Jihoon.” Seungcheol chuckled, grabbing a towel he gently placed Jihoon in bed, slowly pulling out of his lover. “Lets dry you off, ok? Don’t fall asleep yet~” Seungcheol laughed as Jihoon could barely keep his eyes open, drying him off quickly.

“I’m just resting my eyes, Cheollie.” Jihoon pouted, his fingers twitching. “Jun asked Minghao to marry him.” Tilting his head to the side, Jihoon watched as Seungcheol grabbed clean clothes.

“I know.” Seungcheol smiled as he motioned for Jihoon to sit up. “Jun asked me for advice, I just said he should do it his own way, Minghao would say yes no matter where or how he says it.” Looking up as Jihoon nudged his chest with his foot. “What is it my love?” 

“I want to marry you too, one day.” Jihoon slipped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “I don’t ever want to be apart from you.” Jihoon’s eyes widened. “A-ah! I mean, you don’t have to propose now or anything…” Jihoon’s face turned red at the look on Seungcheol’s face. “Just...I want to be with you...forever.” 

“I know, babe. I want to be with you too.” Pulling the sweater over Jihoon’s head, he kissed his boyfriends forehead. “I would go crazy if I lost you, not being able to be with you would be a nightmare I hope will never happen.” Carrying Jihoon to their living room, he placed him on the couch in front of the fire.

“One day…” Jihoon smiled as Seungcheol retreated back to their bedroom to get dressed. “You’re stuck with me forever you know!” Jihoon laughed as Seungcheol came back. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, kitten.” Sitting down next to Jihoon, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon closer, closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome ^-^


End file.
